My Angel
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Something  wrong with Kendall. yeah suck at summary's. RPS M-PREG. Kogan.
1. Whats wrong

so yeah this is gonna be either a 3-shot or a 4-shot not really sure at the moment. So this is a RPS MPREG, with Kendall and Logan,for some reason I really like Mpregs and I'm in Love with Rps stories and Kogan, so yeah I'm gonna do what I'm pretty sure no one else has done before a rps mpreg, but that's OK I Love being the first person to do something. Or at least I think I am.

Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush, but I really wished I did.

Logan was worried about Kendall.

Something was wrong with him. It was so clear to him it was painful. Everyone else saw it to. It was so obvious, even Ciara could see something was wrong with the youngest member of Big Time Rush. But he never said anything about it,  
>never complained or whined and when someone would ask if he was okay, he would get snappy and defensive. Then after he told someone off he would cry and apologize and who the hell could stay mad at him.<p>

They only person he didn't snap at was Logan. It seemed he was only ever calm and as normal as Kendall could be when his boyfriend was with him or holding his hand.

Logan was so worried about him. He couldn't help but get overly upset and frustrated about it.

For one thing He was throwing up ALL THE TIME! mostly in the morning but sometimes to when they were in the middle of a scene or when they were eating. That was something to, his eating habits had changes sometimes he refused to eat other times he ate his food and some of Logan's to, not that the petite brunette minded. And he was eating weird things like Doritos with cream cheese (an, i actually had that once it was delicious but everyone else in my family called me a freak),popcorn with mustard, Bacon with mayo, he would mix coffee and yogurt, eggs and ranch dressing,  
>and once when they were all at Logan's house he had ate Salami with wiped cream and insisted it was fucking delicious but had promised not to eat it in front of them ever again as long as He could still do it in front of Logan, they had made poor Logan be there sacrifice.<p>

And then there were the mood swings, which were the worst. One minute he was perfectly normal then he would be acting weird. than there would be times when he was so happy, laughing and smiling and then he would be mad and getting frustrated and then yelling at people and then there the times he would just burst out crying.

The thing that bothered Logan the most was the crying. He hated seeing Kendall upset. And Kendall never cried. Never.  
>He had never seen him cry before, until one day Logan had walked into Kendall's dressing room and he was crying into his hands and his whole body had been shaking.<p>

Logan could never remember A time where he had felt so lost and heartbroken.

He knew he had to find out what was wrong. This wasn't Kendall. He never was like this. Kendall never got angry, Kendall never got frustrated, Kendall never ate disgusting food that made everyone else in the room gag, Kendall never yelled or snapped at people. Kendall never got depressed and made sad faces all day.  
>And Kendall never did not wear skinny Jeans.<p>

This wasn't his Kendall anymore. His Kendall Loved eating organic food and drank hot green tea in the middle of summer, his Kendall loved drinking coffee in the morning and really late at night. His Kendall cackled, and loved playing pranks on people, and was always happy and smiling, his Kendall loved making love as the sun came up, his Kendall blasted music in every shape and form,  
>and his Kendall loved dancing, but only now danced when he had to. He wanted his Kendall back, or at least find out what was wrong.<p>

They were going over the script today. Today was the day. He was going to find out what was wrong. He had to. After work he would trap him in his dressing room. He Loved Kendall with all his heart. He was his beautiful green eyed Angel.

So yeah, tell me what you think. Its kinda bad but I promise It'll get better. Next chapter Kendall tells Logan whats wrong,  
>then they tell everyone else. Tell me what you think and how I can make it better.<p>

Sarah 


	2. I Promise

so yeah, here's chapter 2 of My Angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

Logan walked into work that Friday morning, back tense and a horrible headache from thinking so hard. It felt so wrong going into work alone. Kendall was usually with him. But he hadn't wanted to spend the night, Logan had felt so empty as he lay in bed alone, missing the warm body that was usually curled up into his chest.

He walked onto set, smiling at the people that he passed and muttering small 'Hi's' or 'Hey's' every now and than.

He walked into the conference room, which was half full with the cast, which included, James, Carlos, Ciara, Challen, Katelyn,  
>Erin, Stephan, Tanya and Kendall who was sitting off to the side, fiddling with his thumbs, he was staring down at them, looking up every now and then, and looking at his cast mates, who didn't meet his eyes, not wanting to upset him, they were worried about him.<p>

But it seemed he didn't realize they were worried and didn't want to upset him, because when he tried to look at James,James looked away, not wanting to make Kendall think he was staring at him, but what no body realized was when Kendall looked heartbroken when they wouldn't look at him.

Logan noticed it. Probably was the only one who did. Logan never looked away. Logan never left him alone. Logan never made him feel unwanted.

Kendall face shinned when he saw Logan, he looked up at him with a face like a lost puppy who had found his master. He smiled softly at Logan, maybe this was one of his good days.

Logan smiled back at him, but it wasn't real, it didn't reach his eyes and Kendall could tell because he frowned deeply, as Logan sat next to him, Kendall moved closer to him.

Kendall stared at his lap, twisting his hands together.

"Are you mad at me?" Kendall whispered.

Logan's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't though Kendall would think something like that.

"Of course not, Angel." Logan whispered. "I could never be mad at you."

"You don't have to spare me feelings, Logie. Its not just you, everyone's mad at me." Kendall whispered, sounding miserable.

"Angel, no ones mad at you." Logan said, taking his hand and squeezing his hand.

"I know I've been a-acting weird b-but I d-don't want to u-upset anyone. I-I cant help it. I dont w-want them to h-h-hate mme.  
>I-I d-d-don't wa-want y-ou to-to hate m-me L-L-L-Logie."Kendall whimpered, a sob ranking threw his body.<p>

"No one hates you, No ones even upset with you." Logan

"Carlos and James wont even look at me any more." Kendall whispered, looking broken.

"There just worried about you. We all are. We don't wanna upset you." Logan said, Kendall leaned into him, resting his head to Logan's chest and clinging to his shirt tightly.

"I-I'M sorry." Kendall whispered.

"For what, Angel?" Logan whispered back, stroking his hair.

"For bring so weird lately. For the stupid mood swings and yelling at people. I have to learn how to control it." Kendall muttered the last part.

"you know whats wrong?" Logan demanded loudly, causing Kendall to jump.

"yeah." Kendall muttered, sadly.

"Tell me whats wrong." Logan said.

"I don't want you to h-hate me." Kendall stuttered, letting a few more tears fall.

"Kendall Look at me." Logan said, lifting his chin so brown eyes meet forest green.

"Your my boyfriend, the person I love more than anything, your my life. your my silly cackling beautiful green eyed Angel. I could never hate you." Logan said kissing his forehead.

"Do you promise?" Kendall whispered, looking broken and sad.

"I promise, Angel." Logan said and meant it.

"Ill tell you after work." Kendall promised.

Logan looked down at him, stroking his cheek.

"I Love you, Angel." Logan said leaning down towards his lips.

"I love you, too sweetheart." Kendall whispered back moving closer to Logan's lips.

they were just about to kiss when Scott walked into the room saying

"Lets get started, people."

Logan groaned.

"Oh, Come on." Logan said loudly.

Kendall giggled at Logan. but then sighed sadly, he really wanted a kiss.

"OK so were going to- are you to okay?" Scott said to Logan and Kendall.

Everyone turned to look at them. They saw Kendall's tear stained face and the relief in Logan's eyes and watched as Logan pulled Kendall all the way into his lap, and Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Yup." Kendall said cheerfully, sounding like his old self. Looking up threw his bangs with bright happy green eyes,  
>smiling softly at everyone in the room.<p>

No one can help it. they all smile back and when he looks at James and Carlos, they never brake eye-contact.  
>Kendall literally squealed in excitement, looking up at Logan with happiness.<p>

"Your so adorable." Logan said kissing his cheek.

"Your more adorable." Kendall said back kissing his forehead.

"No your more adorable." Logan said back kissing Kendall eyelids.

"No you are." Kendall giggled, poking his side.

"No you are." Logan argued back, kissing his scalp.

"No you are, sweetie."

"Nope Angel, you've got it all wrong. Because your more adorable."

"Your being silly, sweetheart. your much more adorable."

"Angel=adorable." Logan sing songed.

Kendall giggled.

"Logie=Lovable." Kendall sing songed back.

"Schmidt=Smart and Sexy." Logan said back.

"Henderson=Hotie." Kendall giggled.

"Kendall= "

Ciara interrupted.

"You guys are so cute it makes me sick." she muttered.

Logan laughed and Kendall threw his head back cackling.

8 HOURS LATER.

Logan and Kendall were in his dressing room. Kendall was shaking from head to toe and he was crying all over again. Logan rubbed his back, whispering in his ear.

All then tension that had disappeared that morning was back again exept now it was ten times worst. Logan was worried, he hated seeing Kendall cry.

"You know you can tell me anything, Angel. I promise I wont hate you. I love you and I always will.

Kendall looked up at Logan, with tear running down his face.

"I'm pregnant." He whispered.

Logan gasped, eyes widening. He felt like he couldnt breath. He didnt know what to say. How the hell was that even possible?

His thoughts were cut off by loud sobs coming from the beautiful blond in his arms.

"Please dont leave me Logie. I need you." Kendall sobbed with his face hidden in Logans chest.

Logan quickly came out of his shock, and instanteley became consernend about his hysterical boyfriend. he rubbed his back,  
>kissed his cheeks and scalp and forehead anywhere he could reach.<p>

"Kendall look at me." Logan said quietly.

Kendall lifted his head slowly.

"Angel, I would never, never leave you ever. And yeah I'm confused about how this could happen, but I'm not mad about it."

"The docter said I have some rare cadishion. I forgot what he called it. I guess it happens in like one in a billion mean and thats if the cadishion is lucky."

Logan nodded slowly. He had a question. One he knew he would sound like a ass for saying but just had to be sure.

"Its mine, right?"

Kendall looked up at him in surprise.

"Of course it is. Your-your the only person I've ever been with." he said, blushing.

Logan smiled brightly resting a hand on Kendalls stomach.

"I cant believe your having my baby." Logan whispered, he couldnt stop smiling.

"So you dont hate me?"

"Fuck no."

"Your happy, right?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled, kissing Kendalls neck.

"I've always wanted a family and I guess it is a little early and its gonna be hard but I wanna have a family with you.  
>I want this baby and I really want you." Logan said.<p>

"I love you, Logie." Kendall said.

"I Love you to Angel." he whispered then ran a hand over Kendalls stomach. "And I Love you to, my sweet baby." he whispered.

Kendall put a hand over Logans.

"So how far along are you?"

"Three and a half months, but I didnt find out until last month. I was feeling sick and you were at your parent for the weekend.  
>So I went to the docters and he explainend everything to me." Kendall said.<p>

Logans eyes widened.

"I remember that. When I came home you were in my bed, and you were so quiet and you were acting weird. I though you were mad at me.  
>thats the only time you ever acted differnt towards me. you wouldnt let me touch you at all."<p>

Kendall smiled.

"I didnt know sex wouldnt hurt the baby."

Logan snickered but then frownend.

"What is it?"

"We have to tell everyone. Just so they know. I dont want you getting hurt."

"I dont know."

"Kendall please, This is really worrying me. I dont want you or the baby hurt."

Kendall sighed. "Okay."

"You think there still here?"

"Yeah."

They got up together. Logan had a arm around Kendalls waist. Itseemend everyone else was still there. Hanging out in the confrence room.

"We need to talk." Logan said as he and Kendall walked in.

"About what?" James asked.

Logan swallowed.

"Well you all know Kendalls been acting weird. Eating nasty thing-"

"Hey they are not nasty. there delicious, and we like it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway snapping at people, having mood swings, crying all the time. Well I finally found out whats wrong."

"So, what is it?" Carlos asked, sounding concernend.

"Tell them Angel." Logan said, kising his neck.

Kendall said ever so quietly,

"I'm pregnant."

Cliffhanger, I've always wanted to do one. Lol so yeah whats gonna happen? you'll find out soon.  
>please review and tell me what you hated or loved or what I can approve on.<p>

Sarah


	3. Reactions

So yeah I was gonna wait a few days to write chapter 3 but I couldnt stay away, pretty sure my computer was literally calling me saying "SARAH ANN! Get writing I wanna know what happens! Now!" yup my computers just as weird as Me.  
>Anyways on with Chapter 3.<p>

Disclaimer:I dont own big time rush but I wish I did, that show would be even better.

Last time on My Angel.

"'I'm pregnant'"

Everyone gasped and looked at Kendall with wide eyes, eyes moving to Kendalls face, then Logans face and then Kendalls stomach.  
>they did this for about 50 seconds, before Kendall got a slightly hurt look on his face, his eyes were wide filled with worry.<p>

He started twisting around his hands again.

He looked at his hands again then to his friends, then back to his hands and then back to his friends, who still had shocked faces and opened mouths.

He sighed sadly, turning and looking at Logan helplessly, showing his anxiety.

Logan glared slightly at them, before pulling out a chair and setting Kendall down in it.

He grabbed Kendalls tense shoulders and started rubbing them, Kendall instantley relaxed, leaning into Logans hands and, closing his eyes for a second. Kendall suddenley felt a little shaking and a little pain in his head and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

His hands quickly came down to rest on his stomach, he hummed softly, staring down at his stomach, worried slightly for the baby.

"You ok, Angel?" Logan whispered, noticing were his boyfriends attention had gone to.

"The baby doesnt like the silence." Kendall said, he had never heard that before, but he somehow just knew.

Logan nodded, understanding.

"Can I talk to the baby?"

Logans and Kendalls heads snapped up, looking at were the voice had come from. Ciara had said it, she was looking at Kendalls stomach with awe.

"Sure." Kendall whispered.

Ciara got up, almost bouncing across the room. she stopped infront of Kendall crouching down to Kendall stomach.

"Hi Little baby. I bet your gonna be really cute. Yeah a little cutie pie. I can tell." Ciara croanend. " Your so lucky cutie pie, your gonna have the best parents ever. Logan and Kendall are awesome."

Kendall sniffed, looking down at the light brown haired girl, happy tears in his eyes. He had been worried she would have been confused and or freaked out but she seemed to be in love with the child all ready.

Kendall touched the light brown haired head, softly.

Ciara looked up him, smiling softly. Kendall reached his arms out towards her. she quickly understood and they hugged, Ciara unnecessarily leanend away from his stomach.

"You to will be great parents." Ciara whispered, when she and Kendall parted. she walked around the chair hugging Logan, to.

"Thank you, Ciara." Kendall said.

"Yeah, Thanks Kiddo." Logan said, as Ciara released him.

"I wanna be called Auntie Ciara." Ciara declared.

Kendall smiled.

"Sure Kid." Logan said.

Kendall and Logan turnend to James and Carlos.

"So what do you guys think?" Kendall said, avoiding there eyes.

James and Carlos Looked at each other.

"WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES!" They yelled before highfiving.

Kendall cackled at his friends behavior.

Him and Logan shared a look, before Logan places a gentle kiss on Kendalls lips.

When they parted Logan crouched down, placing a gentle hand on Kendalls stomach.

"My sweet baby." Logan whispered, before kissing Kendalls stomach.

"The Baby likes your voice." Kendall whispered, blushing.

"How do you know these things?" Logan said, amazed.

"We have a special bond." Kendall said, shrugging.

Logan pouted.

"What?" Kendall asked, giggling at the look on his boyfriends face.

"I'm jealous. I wanna have a bond,to." Logan said.

Kendall laughed.

"Dont be jealous, sweetie. You and the baby have a special bond to." Kendall said truthfully, running a hand threw Logans hair.

"How?"

"The baby gets happier when your around. The baby loves it when you sing." Kendall said, smiling.

"Really?" Logan said, eyes shining.

"Yeah, the baby started moving about two weeks ago. It moves sometimes, but the baby always moves when we sing, but its like the baby hears you sing and gets hyper. The first time the baby moved was when you were singing 'Nothing Even Matters.'" Kendall said looking at his belly in adornment.

Logan sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Erin asked.

"No. I just got something in my eyes." Logan said stupidly, wipping at his eyes.

"Your such a softie, Logie." Kendall said smiling.

"Your softer." Logan said.

Kendall grinned. "Oh god can you even imagine how soft the babys gonna be when it growns up?"

"I can tell its gonna be just as sweet as you." Logan said, kissing Kendalls forehead.

"AWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."Challen ,Katelyn, Erin, Ciara, and Tanya said together

THey were all quiet for a second, before it was interrupted, when someone cleared there throat.

They all turnend to look at Scott, who had a blank expression.

'Hes proabably gonna fire me,' Kendall though sadly.

"I'm not firing you, Kendall." Scott said, reading his mind.

Kendall practically glowed.

"I just want you to go easy. Not to do anything crazy that can harm you or the baby. I'm giving you simpler dance moves and giving any stunts you have to do for the show to Logans charecter-"

Kendall cut him off, looking at Logan and saying "HA HA!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Very Mature."

"Hey I'm the baby of the group." Kendall defended himself.

Logan just smiled.

"As I was saying, before the lovebirds had to go all couple on us, the season is ending soon and there will be another one and I know you wanna do it so you can bring the baay to set if you want."

Kendall nodded.

"Just one question, before I go." Scott said.

"What?"

"How much are you going to show?"

"Ohhh that. well for some reason I'm not going to look pregnant even as the baby gets bigger, I dont know how to explain it.  
>the docter said My stomachs only gonna grow like 3 and a half centimeters." Kendalls nose scrinched up in distaste. "But I'm still gonna get stretch marks." the last part came out as a whin.<p>

Carlos and James cracked up.

"Oh god you sound like such a girl Kendall." Carlos said, giggling.

"Shut up. I'm gonna be so unattractive." Kendall said, sadly.

"You'll always be beautiful to me." Logan said, kissing Kendalls lips softly.

Kendall squeled, blushing.

"Your so adorable, Angel."

so what do you think? Loved it, hated it, penguin? I've decided I'm gonna have more chapters then I planned on having, but thats a good thing. I'm getting tired of calling the baby 'the baby' or 'It' so next chapter I'm going skip like aweek and were gonna find out the sex of the baby. YAYYYYYYYY! But I'm not really sure what I want the baby to be. so tell me what you think. Boy? Girl? Twins?. Tell me in your review, plus please review because reviews make me happy and write faster.

Love,

Sarah xoxo 


	4. First Kicks and were having a what?

YaY chapter 4!  
>Awwwwwwww I feel so loved with these reviews.<br>Disclaimer:I dont own Big Time Rush if I did things would be differnt, in a good way.

Luis:I'm Pregnant

Me:No your not. Kendall is.

Luis:But I wanna be pregnant to, just like Kendall.

Me: Logan and Kendall are best friends. You have to get pregnant by your bestfriend to. Wheres Jacob?

Luis:I dont know.

Me: JACOB!

Jacob:What?

Me: Get Luis pregnant.

Jacob: *sigh* Fine come on, babe. *pulls Luis to his room*

Me: I knew they were secretly together! I have to go get Kariza!

It had been a week since, Kendall and Logan had told everyone about the baby. Thay were now in the middle of a episode, Kendall was sitting in the apartement 2J set up, he was in the middle of a sentnece when he suddenley stopped and gasped.

Logan wasnt in the scene, so he was some where talking to the crew or something.

Kendall started giggling suddenley and was staring down at his stomach.

"Kendall what are you-"Scott began.

"Wheres Logan?" Kendall asked ignoring the question and looking up with eyes that were almost desperate.

"Why?" James asked, who was in the current scene with him.

"I need him for a second." Kendall said in a almost urgent voice.

"What for?" James said, raising his eyebrows.

"Just shut up get the father of my child!" Kendall yelled, hastily.

Carlos's eyes widened at the almost desperate tone in Kendalls voice.

"I'll go get him." Carlos said before turning from the set and sprinted around, looking for Logan.

"LOGAN!"

He turnend down the hall.

"LOGAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

He entered the living room, den thing, welcoming center, entrance, thing at the front of the building.

Logan sat on a blue couch, script in hand.

"LOGAN!"

Logans head snapped up.

"What is it, Carlos?"

Carlos stopped for a second, bending over and panting.

"Kendall-" was all he got out before Logan was by his side, spead walking back to the set and pulling Carlos with him.

"What did Kendall say?" Logan said.

"He said and I quote 'Just shut up and get the father of my child'" Carlos said, imitating Kendall as best he could.

Logan laughed in spite of himself.

"Hes so silly." Logan said a loving smile on his face.

"He wasnt being silly this time, I dont think. He was so weied. At first he was all giggling and then he was all screaming.  
>He's nuts." Carlos said, rolling his eyes.<p>

"It just the Hormones." Logan said, imminently coming to Kendalls defence.

"No need to go nuts, Logan, I was just joking." Carlos said as they walked onto set.

The minute Kendall saw Logan, he was yelling like someone was dying.

"Logie come here!" he whined.

Logan smiled.

"Coming Angel." Logan said, chuckling.

Logan walked over to Kendall, noticing that James was standing off to the side a half amused half annoyed look on his face, and Scott sitting in his directers chair a half amused, half frustrated, half tired look on his face.

"You guys done with the scene?" Logan asked.

"No, Kendall made us stop." Scott said bitterly.

"apparently It was extremely important." James said, a amused look in his eyes.

"Thats because It is." Kendall said in a high pitched voice.

Carlos giggled at the sound.

Logan just smiled, walking over to Kendall and crouching infront of him, something he did all the time now.

"What is it, Angel?" Logan said.

Instead of answering, Kendall took his left hand and put them on the under are of the left side of his tummy.

Logan was confused.

"Sing." was all Kendall said.

"'It's like one for the haters and two for all of those Who try to shut us down, they don't really know There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no'"

Logan would have continued but he was stopped from the movement under his hand.

His eyes widened.

"Holy shit." he muttered.

He took his hand away, replacing it with the side of his face. There it was again. The soft kicks. His babys feet hitting him in the side of the face. It was the most prefect thing he had ever witnessed.

That was his baby. There baby. Inside of the one person he loved more than anything. One of the people he loved more than anything inside of the other. He already loved that baby. so much.

After just two weeks of knowing his baby, knowing his was going to be a father he already loved it.

he had never felt something so real, so right, something that belonged so much, and meant so much.

He didnt notice the tears in his eyes until they were running down his face.

He lift his head up and looked at Kendall who was in the same state he was.

Kendall to was smiling and crying.

"Thats are baby." Logan said thickly, threw the tears.

"Are beautiful baby." Kendall agreed, nodding and crying and sobbing.

Logan was kissing him frantically suddenley.

"I love you." Logan said between kisses, still crying.

"I Love you to." Kendall sobbed, before grabbing Logans neck and kissing him long and hard.

2 weeks later Logan and Kendall were sitting in the OB/GYN docters office.

Logan was so exited, he couldnt wait to see his baby, this would be the day they found out the sex of the baby, as long as the baby was laying the right way.

He didnt really care about the sex, he would be happy with either a son or daughter, Kendall felt the same way, they were so happy about the baby.

"Hey Logie?" Kendall said from behind the parents magazine in his hands, the cover had a brown haired little boy in a sweater vest and Logan had seen Kendall admiring and croaning about how cute he was.

"Yeah, Angel?" Logan said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled softly.

"I dont really care, I'll be happy with either, as long as they dont have your eyebrows."

Kendall glared at him.

"Asshole."

"Angel, you know I'm just kidding, I love your eyebrows they give you a strange innocence." Logan said, smirking.

"Really?" Kendall said.

"Yup."

Kendall giggled.

"Kendall Schmidt."

Logans and Kendalls head shot up to look at the nurse in the door way, she looked about 50 with curly half black half gray hair,  
>with a soft smile and gentle brown eyes.<p>

Logan and Kendall got up, Logan wrapped a arm around Kendalls shoulders, he leanend into Logan.

The nurse smiled at them.

"Just this way, I have to take your weight Mr, Schmidt."

"Please, call me Kendall."

The nurse smiled.

"Okay call me Rose."

"Okay." Kendall said brightly.

Kendall flinched when he stepped onto the scale.

Rose fiddled with the numbers for a second.

"165."

Kendall almost chocked.

"What?"

"165."

Kendall groanend.

"I'm getting fat." He cried. "Logan dont look at me." He said covering his face.

Logan kissed his hands before, taking them off his face.

"Dont be so silly, Angel. Your perfect just the way you are."

Kendall blushed, Logan laughed and they followed Rose to a room down the hall.

"The docter will be in here in a minute, Mr, Henderson-"

"Logan, please call me Logan." Logan said, smiling at Rose.

She smiled back.

"Logan could you help Kendall up onto the table?"

Logan nodded.

Rose turnend to go and right before shutting the door she said,

"You too make a beautiful couple."

And then closed the door.

Logan and Kendall shared a happy smile.

Logan helped Kendall onto the table, right as the docter walked in.

"Okay lets get this show on the road, boys. Who wants to know what there having?"

"We do." Logan and Kendall said together smiling at Dr. Daniels.

turnend the light off, and pulled Kendalls shirt up to his chest and rolled his pants down, showing off just a little pubic hair was showing.

Kendall couldent help but feel exposed. No one had seen him so naked before, only Logan. It just didnt feel right. Only Logan was supposed to see him like that, no one else.

The docter put the gell stuff on Kendalls stomach and started the ultrasound.

Logan and Kendall held hands, there eyes glued to the screan near Kendalls head.

The docter didnt say anything for a little while, until finally he grinned, turning to Kendall and Logan.

"congratulations, your having a boy."

YAY! There having a boy, sorry it took a few days to update, I was really busy because we were having this party.  
>so tell loved it, hated it, penguin again? oh and tell me if you would want a flasback of the night Kendall got pregnant.<br>please review.

Love,  
>Sarah xoxo.<p>


	5. Waking up and Eating

yeah chapter 5, whos exited? I AM! hope you love it as much as I will. Oh just so you know Kenneth and Kevin , Kendalls brothers, will be in this story, exept there going to be 2 or 3 years older, going to be married and have at least one kid, which they dont have in real life.

Disclaimer:I dont own big time rush *goes and hides in a corner and crys*

A week had gone by since Logan and Kendall had found out about there baby boy. There were gonna have a son. They couldnt believe it.  
>It didnt seem real, but It did at the same time.<p>

It was about one-thirty in the morning, Kendall was spending the night, he didnt like being at his house alone anymore, it felt so weird so empty without Logan there.

So Kendall insisted he stay at Logans house, which Logan loved. He adored having his unborn child and soulmate there, because thats what he and Logan where, soulmates. They loved each other more than anything, they knew they were meant for each other the second there eyes meet.

They never got tired each other and always wanted each other with them. And when they were apart it just felt...wrong. Like it wasnt supposed to be that way.

They were meant to be togther, always and forever.

Logan woke up very late at night, or rather very early in the morning, His rooom was dark and he didnt know why he had woken up.

He reached to the other side of the bed, looking for Kendall.

All he felt was cold sheets, Kendall was gone, not in bed.

This freaked Logan out a little, Kendall never got up in the middle of the night ever, even if he couldnt sleep, when he couldnt sleep he would usualy lay in bed, play with Logans hair while he sleepet or get his laptop and read Kogan fanfiction. Kendall never got up to go to bathroom because he went pee like three times before going to bed, he was just weird like that.

He didnt like leaving the bed in the night, so thats what made Logan worry.

Logan sat up slowly, pushing off the black covers and running his fingers threw half sex hair half bed head hair, he rubbed at his eyes, taking out the sleep in them.

He stood up looking around the room for some cloths, not like he needed them, it was just Kendall in the house, logan smiled remembering a time 4 months ago on there day off they just layed all day in bed, making love and staying naked, not eating a thing.

Oh good times.

He finally found his black boxers on the floor and slipped them on, he walked across his bedroom without making a noise, opening his bedroom door and going threw it, closing it behind him soflty, he walked down the short hallway, walking past the 3 extra bedrooms in his house, he turnend the corner, down another hallway to the top of the stairs.

He walked down them slowly, skipping the forth step that always creaked.

When he got to the bottom, he saw the kitchen light on.

He chuckled softly, just imagianing what the hell Kendall could be doing in the kitchen so late at night.

He stood in the open door way, raising his eyebrows in amusement with what he saw.

Kendall sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, every inch of the island was covered with food.

There was whole thing of pudding cups open on the counter 3 of them opened and eaten and another still closed next to them,there was six empty kool-aid jamers, three still closed hersey bars, a half empty onion dip countainer with a bag of ripples next to it, and what appeard to be 5 tortillas covered with shredded chedder cheese and sour cream.

so yeah, pretty much everything he had just bought the other day.

But he could care less, because Kendall looked so adorable at that moment.

He sat at one of the bar stools, legs swinging back and forth, body covered in nothing but red and green plaid boxers, with a thing of juice in one hand a chip in the other hand.

He looked so adorable, like a happy little kid.

"Aww." he said, causing the blondes head to snap up and look at him, cheeks filled with tortillas and cheese.

His eyes widened, swallowing all that was in his mouth, looking at Logan like he was afraid to get yelled at.

"Watcha doin?" Logan sing-singed, smiling as he walked over to Kendall and petting his hair, softly.

Kendall looked up at Logan, seeing Logan wasnt mad at him for eating pretty much all of his food that he had just bought, but he was still embarrassed.

Kendall bit his lip, looking up at Logan threw Dirty blonde bangs.

"Nothing." He just with a shrug.

Logan quirked a eyebrow,

"Oh so, you weren't just stuffing your face with all the food in the house." Logan said chuckling.

Kendall blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Logan smiled softly, kissing Kendalls forehead, causing the younger male to look up at him, with wide green eyes.

"Dont be sorry, Angel. your pregnant and you got hungry, no big deal." Logan said, flashing his signature crooked smile.

Kendall could feel his heart beat faster when Logan did that.

"I still feel bad." Kendall said.

"Dont be silly, you can eat whatever you want, my stuff is your stuff. I have money, Angel, I can get more food. Besides your feeding two people now. And you didnt eat dinner earlier, so you must be starving." Logan said, kissing his cheek gently.

Kendall nodded. "Thanks Logie. You always know how to make me feel better."

Logan smiled.

"Anytime Angel."

Kendall looked up at him with child like eyes.

"Kiss?" He asked.

Logan chuckled, before placing a gentle kiss on Kendalls lips.

When they pulled away they were both breathless.

Logan smirked.

"Your mouth tastes like cheese." Logan said.

Kendall giggled.

"Your mouth smells like morning breath." Kendall said, sticking out his tongue.

"Your so mature Kendall."

"Yup and thats why you love me."

So sorry for the long wait but I graduated middle school yesterday and have been busy this week, so please dont hate me. Logan and Kendall were supposed to have sex in this chapter but that would have taken me till like monday and I refused to let you guys wait that long, so its gonna be in the next chapter which I'm gonna call either Hormones suck or These Hormones make me Horny. lol, that word makes me laugh.  
>And since alot of people wanted a flashback I'm giving you guys what you want. Its in the chapter after next and its gonna be called The Night I Lost My Virginity. so yeah sorry if it sucked.<br>Please Review.

Love'  
>Sarah xoxo.<p>


	6. These Hormones make me Horny

Hey My loves, so here is chapter 6 of My Angel, Just to warn you now I've never writen guy on guy smut before, but I have read alot of it, so please bare with me because it might suck. But its my first time and be honest and tell me if it sucked, I love my reviewers and cant get mad at you guys for to long so dont worry about my feelings, just dont be to harsh or I might go into writers depression And not write for a while. I'm only hald joking, I'm actually a very sensitive person, so thats who Kendall gets in from in this story.

Disclaimer: I dont Own Big Time Rush...for now anyways :)

Logan was sleeping, and he though that Kendall was to.

Today had been a long ass day and they were both tired ass hell, expecially Kendall he got tired alot easier now because of the baby and it was so weird for him, he was so used to having so much energy and being able to run around and jump and do crazy shit with Carlos and prank people with James or having long as hell make out sessions with Logan and them messing with James and Carlos.

He still did some pranks but James never allowed him to do any of the fun stuff a.k.a all the dangerous things for the baby. And Kendall understood that but he missed standing on conters and waiting to throw bags of suger on Carlos's head when he walked in the brake room, and he missed protending to trip so People would go and help him so James could throw Jello on them and stain ther cloths.

And the crazy things him and Carlos used to do, swith all the cloths in James dressing room with pink sun dresses after spilling Logans favrite red Kool-aid jammers all of his new white pants. Or roller scatting all over the set and throwing hockey sticks at each other, or playing dodge ball with hockey pucks.

But Kendall was happy to say that him and Logan still had there crazy make out sessions, And sometimes they still messed with James and Carlos, just as long as Logan didnt think it was dangerous for the baby, like the time James and Carlos were in the recording studio and him and Logan, messed with all the sound system and they made the thing in there ears all high pitched. (1)

Anyways as I was saying...Logan had though that Kendall was sleeping so he almost had a heart attack when he was almost kicked out of bed.

Logan head snapped up about to ask Kendall we the hell he felt the need to throw Logan out of his bed at two in the morning, but the sight before him made him stop and stare.

Kendall was on his back, wide awake, limbs thrown all over the place, legs spread wide and an uncomfortable Look on his as he moved his hips back and forth looking annoyed.

"Kendall?" he asked.

"I hate being pregnant right now." Kendall said bitterly.

Logans eyes widened, Kendall hadnt said anything like that at all, ever.

"Why?" Logan asked, moving closer to his younge lover.

Kendall whimpered.

"I'am so fucking Horny. And if I were you I would not come any closer unless you want to sleep tonight."  
>Kendall half growled half whimpered, staring at Logan with Lust filled eyes.<p>

Logan smirked throwing the covers off of them so they fell to the floor, Logan eyed Kendall noticing the bulge in Kendalls blue boxers.

Logan moved closer to Kendall, noticing how Kendalls eyes were almost green black as he watched Logan move closer.

"So are you telling me I cant touch you?" Logan whispred, causing the younger pop star to shiver.

"Y-yes." Kendall said nodding.

Logan smirked, running a hand up and down Kendalls abbs, Kendall gasped, arching into Logans touch.

"Logie-stop." Kendall begged, not really meaning it as Logan began to suck on his collar bone.

"Let me help you, Angel. I could make you feel so better, sweetie. Want me to?" Logan said as he straddled Kendalls hips causing there eractions to rub together.

Kendall moanend.

"YES! Logan please!"

Logan smirked. He loved it when His Angel begged.

"As you wish, Angel."

Logan kissed down Kendalls chest, stopping at Kendalls nipples and sucking and niping at each of them.

"Logie!" He cried arching his back farther off the bed.

Logan chuckled kissing down Kendalls stomach and dipping his tongue into his navel, loving the soft moans coming from Kendalls mouth, making his white boxers so tight.

He stopped at the waistband of Kendalls boxers, pulling them down as slowly as possible, licking at every new exposed piece of skin.

"Logan, please, I need it oh god Logan please." Kendall cried, withering.

Logan decided not to torture his boyfriend any longer.

He took the tip of Kendalls cock into his mouth, sucking soflty.

Kendall cried out, saying words but not making any kind of sense at all.

Logan took Kendalls whole thick 8 inch member into his mouth, nipping at the overly sensitive skin, something that Kendall loved, making him scream in pleasure. Kendall feelet so much better, he loved watching Logans brown head bobbing up and down, licking the thick vain that ran up and down his shaft.

"Logan. oh god yes Logan." Kendall cried when Logan hollowed his cheeks, moving his mouth down Kendalls member slowly.

Logan started to bobbing his head up and down again, Listening to Kendalls moans and smirking when he felt Kendall bucking his Hips trying to get his cock farther down Logans throat.

Logan grabbed Kendalls hips, holding them down, which he knew was a kind of torture for the younger blonde, who had a real thing for face fucking Logan...not that he had a problem with it.

Logan smirked when he heard that Green eyed Angel of his cry of in frustrashion and need, Logan stopped his movements looking up at the blonde with a 'haha' look.

Kendall gave him a pleading look.

Logan looked up at him 'you know what I want' the look said.

Kendall whimpered, fussing over his dignaty, but then Logan sucked at the head of his member and he though'

'Fuck Male Pride'

"Logan-Logie please please oh god I need it so bad please Logan please I need it I need you-oh god please Logan-" Kendall said bucking his hips and sobbing with need.

Logan smiled, He got what he wanted, then taking Kendalls whole member into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat,  
>ignoring his gag reflex he sucked harshly licking circles around the sensitie skin.<p>

Kendall was crying out and moaning non stop and Logan could tell he was close.

After another minute of harsh sucking and a few nipps at the tip of his cock, Kendall came. Hard.

"LOGAN!" He scremed.

Logan drank all of it down, loving the salty taste in his mouth.

Logan crowled to the top of the head, resting his head against his pillow, watching Kendall come down from his high, he was panting eyes half closed.

Kendall rolled so his head was against Logans chest as his breathing went back to normal.

Logan smiled kissing the top of Kendalls head.

"Thank you Logie." Kendall whispered Kissing Logans chest.

"Anytime, Angel. You feel better?"

"Yeah." he said yawning, snuggling into Logans chest.

Kendall picked up his head, looking up at Logan seriously

"Do you need me to-" Kendall started but trailed off, blushing.

Logan shock his head.

"Nah I'm good Angel, I'm okay and tired as hell."

Kendall nodded, snuggling back into Logans chest.

"I cant believe you teased me like that." Kendall muttered.

"You know you loved it." Logan said smirking.

Kendall looked up at Logan with love in his eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled softly.

"I love you to Kenny, so much."

(1) theres a video on youtube were Kendall and Logan really do this, tell me if you've seen it and also though it was funny as hell.

So yeah I think this chapter killed my innocent mind. Oh well it was half gone any way. So yea I think this was my worst chapter yet, but I'm trying to get the hang of smut. Oh and can someone help me out? I'm looking for this Kenlos story were Kendall cheats on Carlos with Jo, and they have a daughter named Saphire. Oh and can someone tell me the name of some stories were Logan tops Kendall. I would love you so much for that. The next chapter might take a while just so you know. But I promise the wait will be worth it.  
>Oh also wait, I'm thinking of writing a Kogan AU story. And if your interseted in that tell me in your review and I'll send you the summary.<p>

Love Sarah xoxo


	7. The Night I Lost My Virginity

Hey My Loves, so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, The flashback chapter, also known as Chapter 7 Or by its chapter Name ' The Night I Lost my Virginity' So hope you all love it as much as I do. It might not be that good, but I tried to do as best as I could, this chapter is basically made from fluff. Its all soft and romantic, not crazy smut action like at all. Maybe In the next chapter if I get enough reviews wanting it. Anyways...onto Kendall losing his V-card. lol.

Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush, but I really wish I did *goes and crys themselves to sleep*

"Logan who was your first?" Kendall asked as casually as he could.

Logan and Kendall were at Logans house again, wrapped up in Logan sheets, Logan wore nothing but a pair of gray and white boxers,  
>while Kendall wore a long-sleeved dark gray shirt two times his size and a pair of black sweatpants. It had been almost a month since the whole waking up horny as fuck thing had happened, and Kendall was starting to show alot more,but not much about a centimeter and that was it but Kendall believed that he was hidious and now he refused to wear anything his size Logan tried to tell him he was beautiful and it wasnt needed but he didnt lisson. And also he refused for Logan to see him with no shirt on and never ever allowed Logan to see him naked now a days.<p>

When James and Carlos had found this out they had felt bad for Logan but for Kendall to, becauase really no one understood what he was going threw. Thet didnt have to deal with the hormones or the eating or the morning sickness or the not being able to sleep or the constent moving in his stomach. But they of course had also found the hilarious part of the situation and had teased Logan about not getting any for the next three months or even longer.

And Of course it was right infront of Kendall.

Kendall had gone into panic mode, thinking that Logan would leave him because he wasnt getting sex. He tried to tell himself he was being stupid, because Logan hadnt left him when he wouldnt even let him kiss his forehead for thoose two weeks and had never even looked at another girl or guy. And during the first almost nine months of there relationship when they wernet having sex because Kendall was a virgin and still wasnt ready,Logan had been so sweet with him, always being so patient and never getting frustrated with Kendall when he would push him away.

He had always felt like he had owed Logan for that so he keeped his older and more experienced lover happy with lots of Blow-jobs since Logan always said how much he loved Kendalls mouth, and had even let Logan make love to him a few times, but he had insisted on keeping his shirt on and had made Logan turn the lights off and when Logan woke up the next morning he would already be re-dresses.

Kendall had been thinking alot lately.

He had lost his virginity to Logan and he had known that before they had gotten into a relationship, that Logan was at one time...well a man whore.

He remebered when he had found that out, by that time he was almost obssesed with Logan and while he knew Logan wasnt a virgin with his sexy smirk and 'please take your cloths off' eyes he couldnt help but feel like his heart was being torn to pieces.

And it had been the most emmbaressing moment of his life when he had discovered both James and Carlos were not virgins either and had almost died when they had asked him of he was a virgin and had had to said 'yes', because hey they were playing truth or dare and he had picked truth, but being the nice guys they were Carlos, James and Logan had just nodded, taking it in, But when they saw the tears of emmbaresement in his eyes they had all rushed to tell him that it wasnt a big deal and not a surprise because he was the youngest.

And it had made his heart stop Logan had sat next to him, wipping away the single tear that had escaped his eye and telling the innocent younge blonde how sweet he thought it was that Kendall was still a virgin and wanted to wait for the right person.

That had been one of the best days of his life,like,ever.

Kendall had always wondered what had Logans first time had been like. If that person had been better at sex then Kendall was. If Logan ever thought about it at all. If Logan had loved that person.

Logan looked down at the beautiful blonde whos head was laying on his chest, meeting wide insecure eyes.

"Why are you asking that, Angel?" Logan whispered running his fingers threw Kendalls hair.

"No reason, I was just wondering." Kendall said biting down on his lip, hoping Logan would believe him.

But of course he didnt the older knew the blonde to well.

"I know when your lying to me,Kenny." Logan said gently kissing his hair.

"If you tell me I'll tell you." Kendall said cutely sounding like a younge child.

Logan said "Ok but you first."

Kendall refused to look at him.

"I..I dont want you to be mad at me." Kendall said softly.

"I could never be mad at you." Logan promised.

Kendall hide his face in Logans shoulder.

"Where who ever they were better at 'it' then me?" The question came out muffled but Logan could still could hear it.

Logan eyes widened. Why would Kendall ask something like that?

"No. With you its perfect. With her it was just wild fucking. With you its sweet and loving and amazing." Logan said truthfully. He didnt even want to think about that night, when he lost his Virginity. There had been no Love at all.

"Who was it?" Kendall asked.

"Me next door neighber. Her name was Allison." Logan said with a shrug as thought it didnt matter at all.

"Did you love her?" It was so quiet that Logan could barely hear him.

He looked down at his blonde Angel in shook.

"Kendall, look at me." Logan whispered.

Kendalls eyes widened in surprise. Logan barely ever called him Kendall.

He looked up at his older lover slowly, sniffing softly not realizing tears had fallen until he saw them on Logans skin.

"I love you, Kendall, and only you an-and I've never loved anyone else besides...you." Logan said quietly, blushing softly.

"Really?" Kendall said in surprise, happiness taking up every cell of his being.

Logan chuckled at the pure adorableness of Kendall.

"Really Kendall." He said.

Kendall squeled, jumping onto Logan and kissing all over his face.

"Your so adorable. It should literally be illegal." Logan told him, laughing softly.

Kendall sighed, laying back onto Logans naked chest.

"Remember are first time together?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Yeah. That was not only the best night of my life but the night I got pregnant to, the docter said." Kendall whispered, kissing Logans chest.

Flashback: ( for no apparent reason)

Kendall lay on logans bed, taking in the white and green rose petals that covered the black sheets and blankets that he lay on and also all over the floor.  
>They were aluminated by the black and light green candles that were spread around the room.<p>

There song, the one James and Carlos always teased that Logan had wrote for him 'Nothing Even Matter' played in the back ground.

Kendall love it...it was just so...so...them.

Kendall looked up at Logan, who was sitting next to him, cross legged, next to him, staring at him.

"You didnt have to do all of this." Kendall whispered blushing.

"I know I didnt HAVE to, but I wanted to. I want your first time to be special." Logan whispered back, stroking Logans cheek softly.

"It will be special because its with you." Kendall whispered honestly, making Logans heart throb.

Logan smiled leaning over and placing a gentle kiss one Kendalls lips.

"I Love You, Logan." Kendall whimpered softly.

"I Love You,too,Kendall." Logan whispered while straddling Kendalls hips.

Logan ran his hands under Kendalls black button up, watching Kendall shiver as he felt the silk soft skin of Kendalls stomach and abbs.

His hands stopped at Kendalls nipples, teasing the sensitive pink buds.

Kendall moanend, arching his back of the bed a little.

Logan smirked grabbing Kendalls shirt and ripping it off of him, popping the bottons so they scattered all over the floor, throwing the material to the floor.

Kendall squeked in surprise.

"L-Logan my shirt-" Kendall began whimpering.

"I'll bye you a knew one." Logan promised, smirking.

He leanend forward sucking on his left nipple, playing with the right one with his fingers, loving the whimpers coming from the green-eyed boys mouth.

Logan nipped at the nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly.

"Logan." Kendall moanend, loving the pleasure that was traveling threw his body.

He kissed down his boyfriends body slowly, nipping at the lose flesh, and sucking at pieces of skin that cought his attention, licking every line of Kendalls abbs.

Kendall whimpered, bucking his hips, causing the older boy to smile up at the blonde.

Logan sat up, starting to unbotton his dark gray, loving how Kendall watched him with wide innocent eyes filled with love and desire and a shadow of insecurity.

"Whats wrong, baby?" Logan whispered seeing the sadness on Kendalls face.

"Its just...your so beautiful and I'm...so not." Kendall said in a sad voice.

"Hey, look at me." Logan said cupping Kendalls face.

Both boys could have both sworn the world stoppped moving when Green eyes meet brown.

"Kendall you are the most amazing, wonderful, perfect, beautiful person ever. Your my green eyed Angel." Logan said kissing Kendalls lips softly.

Kendall whimpered wrapping his arms around, causing there bare chests to rube together and both of them to moan loudly.

Logan pulled away, leaving Kendall breathless.

"I Love you so much Kendall." Logan whispered, Kendall beamed he would never get tired of Logan saying that, no matter how many times he said it.

"I Love you to, Logie." Kendall said smiling.

Logan chuckled.

"Didnt we just go over this?" He joked.

Kendall giggled "You started it, Logie."

Logan smiled at his younge boyfriend before starting to unbuckle Kendalls belt slowly, making sure to teasingly rub his hand against his eraction.

Logan pulled Kendalls pants all the way off, throwing them over his shoulder before palming Kendalls eraction slowly making his squirm and moan loudly, eyes half closing.

Logan smirked when kendall started bucking his hips into Logans hand trying to get more friction, after another minute of this Logan could almost feel that Kendall was so close to his orgasm but holding back wanting to Logan to keep on touching him.

"Cum for me,Angel." Logan growled getting rougher with his hand.

Kendall finally did, bucking his hips and letting out a loud cry of,

"Looggggannnnn."

Logan smiled watching Kendall come down from what he was sure of as his first ever orgasm, watching how Kendalls mouth was still wide open, eyes still closed and chest falling up and down from his panting.

Kendalls eyes fluttered open slowly, then smiled shyly up at Logan.

Logan chuckled, stroking Kendalls cheek, that boy was just SO adorable sometimes.

Kendalls hands reached up and unbuckled Logans belt, undoing his pants and pulling the black pants off of him and onto the floor, joining Kendalls jeans on the floor.

Both boys were left in nothing but there boxers, both of them perfectly still and staring at each other, foreheads touching.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Kendall?" Logan said, Logan saying his name somehow just made it all more real for him.

"Yes." was all he could say, his voice quivering turning it into a whimper.

"You look so scared of me." Logan said a painend look in his eyes as he ran his fingers threw Kendalls hands.

"I-I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of...but I want to." Kendall whispered softly.

Logan nodded, leaning over Kendall and finding the bottle of lube on his bed side table, placing it on the bad next to him, before grabbing the waistband of Kendalls boxers and pulling them down, Kendall moanend, feeling the soft material against his member.

Logan looked at Kendalls member, 8 inches and so thick, Logans eyes just wanted to roll back in his head.

Logan opened the bottle, covering three fingers with Lube.

"Spread your legs." Logan told him.

Kendall did, exposing his pink virgin hole, Logan moanend at the sight, barely being able to wait til he could be inside of Kendall, but knowing since this was the blondes first time he would have to go slow.

He tried to be as gentle as possible as he got the first finger inside of Kendall, staring to stretch him, but Kendall still hissed in pain fisting the flowers and blankets underneath him.

"Shhh it ok." Logan coed, getting in his secind finger and begining a scissoring motion.

Kendalls jaw tightened but he didnt make a sound, his breaths more more like pants.

When three fingers were inside of him, Kendall ccouldnt help himself and let out a loud cry of pain, Logan kissed him softly trying to comfort him.

He started moving his fingers in and out, moving them in all linds of directioons and Angles until he heard Kendalls gasp and then whimper in pleasure loudly.

'Found it' he thought, smirking to himself.

He finally removed his fingers and almost ripped his boxers off of himself.

When he looked at Kendall he was staring at Logans cock, 9 inches and even thicker than Kendall.

His eyes were wide,He couldnt help but be turnend on, but scared as hell at the same time, so scared because he knew this was gonna HURT.

Logan saw his fear and rubbed his hips softly.

"Its ok. Dont be afraid, I'm right here Kendall and I always will be." he whispered before rubbing a thick coat of lube on his member, before thrusting into Kendall deciding it was better if he did it fast after a minute of thinking. He lay so there chests and foreheads were touching, hands in either side of Kendall.  
>He took Kendalls virginity away in one second and he felt bad.<p>

Kendall screamed out in pain, he dug his nails into Logans back, he felt like he was being ripped in half. The pain was almost unbariable, and he couldnt help the tears that fell.

"Logan, it hurts." he sobbed, hiding his head in the crock of Logans neck.

Logan held onto him gently, bot even protesting when nails sunk deeper into his back, he felt like such a horrible person, doing this to the poor innocent blonde he was inside off.

Logan kissed Kendalls neck and shoulders softly.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." he whispered.

"Its o-o-o-okay Logan, ju-just give me a minute." He whimpered softly.

After a good five minutes later, Kendall let out a soft moan, the pain suddenly turning into the deepest pleasure he could ever imagine.

He threw his head back against the pillows, letting out another looud moan.

"Move,Logie." He said.

Logan smiled at his boyfriend whos eyes were blown open and he let out his own moan.

He pulled out til only the tip of his cock was inside of Kendall before slamming into Kendall, letting out a moan so loud he could have sworn his neighbors could hear it, and his neighbers were on a trip to France at the moment.

He found a hard but slow pase that drove them both crazy.

"Oh god Kendall your so fucking tight!" Logan screamed at one point, thrusting into the younger faster, wondering how he did it.

Kendalls answer was a moan almost so loud it could be more than a scream and a harder nail digging.

Then Logan found his prostate, hitting it so perfectly and hitting it so hard.

"Logie!" He screamed, wrapping a leg half way around the older, bringing him deeper inside of him.

"Kendall." he grunted in response, bringing there lips into a harsh hard kiss,

"OH GOD LOGAN! PLEASE FASTER, LOGAN!" Kendall screamed when they broke apart, wrapping his other leg around Logans waist, bringing the olders cock so deep,  
>hitting his prostate over and over and over again.<p>

"Oh my god right there! yes logan oh logan yes." he cried inbetween loud whimpers and the moans coming from th olders mouth.

"Kendall." Logan moanend when the green eyed boy, bucked his hips.

He wrapped his legs so tight around Logan he could almost fell his organs bouncing around from the inpact.

"Oh fuck, Kendall I'm so close."Logan said with a loud moan, the blonde met his eyes

"Me to." He whimpered.

Kendall started meeting his thrusts with bucks of his hips, Logan pressed there lips together in a passionate, soft kiss, reminding them both of them of the first kiss they had ever shared. And somehow that set both of them off, cumming at the same time.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed, covering there abbs in cum.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed at the same moment painting Kendalls insides white.

Logan collapsed ontop of Kendall both panting and Kendall whimpering as they came down from there high.

"That...was...awesome." Kendall said threw heavy pants.

Logan chuckled at how cute Kendall sounded, pulling out of him slowly and laying on his back for a second before pulling the blonde to his chest, both laying in a puddle of cum and rose petals.

Kendall thought it was perfect.

"So how was losing your virginity?" Logan asked after a minute.

"So perfect." Kendall sighed sounding like a dreamy school girl.

"I'm so glad I was your first." Logan said, kissing the top of the some how still innocent blondes head.

Kendall looked up at him threw his bangs and thick eyelashes.

"I Love you Logan Henderson." Kendall whispered kissing right over Logans still pounding heart.

"And I Love you Kendall Schmidt."

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Your the most amazing things thats ever happened to me." Logan said looking down at Kendall.

"I'm so glad...I just Love you so much Logan." Kendall said, body shaking getting into one of his crazy Hormone moments.

Logan coed sweet nothings into his ear until the shaking stopped and the pregnant blonde was fast asleep on his chest.

Logan stayed up for hours that night, thinking about how much he loved Kendall.

Soo yeah. that was possibly the worst smut scene in all of smutness, but I loved how sweet Logan was to Kendall. oh and also you know in there new musoc video when there supposed to have there heads down I swear Kendall is staring at Logans ass. go watch Worldwide and tell me if you agree. Anyways sorry for the wait , next xhapter might take longer cuz I'm having a bit of riders block. I HATE when that happens.

Love, Sarah xoxo


	8. Hurt Feelings, Songs, and Kisses

I never thought I would wanna put drama in this story, but now I really want to, this idea came to me out of no where and I thought It was perfect for 'My Angel'  
>So yeah...I love this, and I hope everyone loves it as much as I do. Warning Logan might seem like a asshole in the beggining but he's just kidding around and doesnt realize it hurts Kendalls feelings. And I'm pretty sure Kennenth and Kevin dont have kids and wives but in this story they do, and I forgot Logans siblings names so I just made them up. oh and this story Logan wrote Nothing Even Matters.<p>

Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush *runs away and crys*

Kendall stood at the railing on the huge deck at his parents house, looking out at the huge yard.

Kendall was due in a month and Logans and his mothers had wanted to throw them a baby shower, Kendall and Logan had both protested, but after a month of begging from not only there mothers but there fathers to and Kendall and Logan had caved and allowed there parents to plan there baby shower, thought It wasnt what they had plannend exactly.

Kendall and Logans moms had wanted to rent a hall, make chefs make all the food and have it delivered, make it a sit down dinner and have no children or men allowed at all. Kendall of course had been very upset about this. He had had his biggest hormaonal moment ever,and had cried so hard for three hours and not even Logan could get him to stop crying so in the end, they had agreed to make it at Kendalls parents house in the bad yard with big fancy tables, there was gonna be music inside and Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James where gonna sing later. But the mothers insisted on caterers, and Logan had allowed it. PLus all the men and children in both families were allowed to come, And Kendall and Logan couldnt be happier with the result.

The back yard was huge, with about 30 beautiful white tables covered with blue skye blue tablecloth, there was blue and green roses in the middle of the table and the back yard was covered with ballons, Kendall loved ballons, and all kinds of things for the kids to play with.

Kendall and Logan had tried to keep it as small as possible, only family and close friends were coming. Some of James's and Carlos's family was coming, most of the cast from Big Time Rush and Scott were coming, even there docter and Rose would be coming for a little while.

People would be arriving in a hour, but until then Kendall was watching the ballons flying in the wind, when suddenly there was warm arms around his waist and soft lips at his ear.

"Hi Logie." Kendall said, reaching down and connecting the fingers on his stomach with his.

"What are you doing, Angel?" Logan asked, kissing his neck, making Kendall moan quietly, leaning into Logan.

"Thinking." Kendall answered after a minute.

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?" Logan said, seeing how Kendalls back had stiffened.

Kendall blushed, bitting down on his lip "What we did last night. What you did to me." Kendall said, shivering when Logan kissed inbetween his shoulder blades. Kendall had actaully gotten over his whole 'i'm fucking discusting dont look at me' thing about a month ago and now he and Logan had sex whenever they wanted. Logan was happy Kendall didnt feel so insecure anymore, and Kendall was happy to make Logan happy.

Logan chuckled at his adorable blinde, pressing his hips into the green eyed boys butt, the blonde let out a whimper, closing his eyes his eyes, and leaning his head back onto Logan shoulder, Logan staarted kissing the exposed skin softly, making Kendall whimper quietly. His sex hormones were seriously out of wack.

"Wow outdoor sex!"

Kendall and Logan both jumped, turning around to see James, Carlo's, Logan's and Kendall's dads, along with Kendalls two older brothers Kennenth and Kevin. They all had smirks on there faces, and from the look on his face, Kevin was the one who had said it.

Kendall blushed, turning around in Logans arms and hiding his face in Logans shoulders making his brothers burst out laughing.

"We werent gonna have sex!" Logan said a little to loudly because Carlos and James who were walking into the deck burst out laughing.

"Ohhh get it Logan get it." Carlos cried, shaking his hips.

"OOHHH Logans gonna get it in, tonight!" James cried.

Everyone one the deck, exept Kendall, howled with laughter even Kendalls dad seemend to find it funny.

Kendall glared at them.

"Actually Logan already got it in, last night. Or so Logan said so We came out on the deck and Kendall said 'About what we did last night, what you did to me."  
>Kennenth said, which made everyone laugh harder, even Logan Sand kendalls dad were almost falling over from laughing.<p>

"Mmmmm Angel really like it." Logan said inbetween is laughs.

Kendall bit his lip, begging the tears not to fall. He knew, deep down they were just kidding and if Kendall hadnt been pregnant he would possibly be laughing with them, but sometimes like now, the hormones really got to him and what they were saying really hurt his feelngs and it even hurt more because Logan, the one person who was always supposed to understand was laughing with them and joining them. And what they were saying just made him feel like a whore...like he was cheap.

They were still laughing and Kendall felt a tear fall, he whimpered and pushed Logan off of him, before running into the house, almost pushing Carlos and James over when they got in his way to the door, Kendall ignored there calls as he slammened the door shut, then walking threw the living room and slamming that door to and when he walked into the kitchen making the four women in the kitchen look up. Mrs,Schmidt,MrsHenderson,, and MrsPena practically ran over to him when they saw the tears running down his face.

"Honey,Whats wrong?" asked. She was very loving towards Kendall, and he was like a son to her.

"Nothing." He croaked

"Sweetie what happened?" His mother asked, wipping away a tear.

"I dont wanna talk about it."

"Did they do something?" asked sounding dangerous, gesturing toward the wall that was covering the deck windows.

Kendall shrugged.

"What did they do?" asked.

"I-just-just-" Kendall didnt finish, letting out a huge sob and then running past them, into the den and then up the stairs to the second floor, he entered his old bedroom, exactly the same as it was when he lived with his parents.

He layed down on his old bed, on his side,back towards the door holding his stomach because the baby was kicking wildly obviously stressed and upset which made him cry harder, upset because the baby was upset, worried because the baby was worried, scared because the baby was scared.

The windows in his room were open, and suddenly all he could hear was screaming, cursing himself for wanting the room over the deck when he was younger.

He got up slowly, letting out a sob, which freaked the baby out.

"Shhh baby boy, its ok, its ok,sweetie." he whispered looking at his stomach.

He got up slowly, moving towards the windows, shutting the first two without looking, and then when he looked out the third he saw Logan looking up at him, ignoring the four women who were screaming there lungs out at him, there eyes meet and Kenndall let a huge sob, which caught the peoples on the decks attention, because they all looked up, the women with protective glints in there eyes, the men looking guilty and sad...and Logan...Logan just looked broken as he saw the love of his life cry.

Kendall turnend from the window, forgetting to close it and just closing the curtain over the open window before, grabbing his backpack that he had brough with him incase he had needed anything today and searching around lil he found his Big Time Rush cd, then finding his old cd player and putting it in, quickly skipping it to the 4 song, putting it on repeat and blasting it on full volume, covering the shouts from outside, and getting back in his old bed under the covers, sobbing his eyes out as he listened to the song.

He was very hurt from what they had said to him, How Logan had played along not caring about his feeling. And weirdly his hormones sometimes made him think stuff like now he was thinking 'thats probably it. He just keeps you around for sex. Logan deserves better you're not good enough, Logan only stayed with you because he felt bad he knocked you up' which made him cry harder, until he actually started listening to the lyrics in the song and Logans voice.

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters

It's like one for the haters and two for all of those Who try to shut us down, they don't really know There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no

I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes When we're together, baby, anything goes 'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no

This wall we built together There ain't no way of knocking it over We'll be here forever Getting closer and closer, baby

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze They disappear and it's just you and me Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no

Forget about our problems, forget about our past I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah [ From: . ]

This wall we built together There ain't no way of knocking it over We'll be here forever That I told you, that I told you, baby

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, eh And nothing even matters

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

Nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters, woah We don't even need to fight Everything will be alright, oh, yeah Nothing even matters but you and I

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, nothing even matters And nothing even matters

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, nothing even matters And nothing even matters, baby

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

Kendall had actually calmed down a little by now and the baby was calm. Kendalls heart thudded as he remebered something.

Flashback:

Kendalls foot was tapping, his head was bobbing, his heart was acheing with love. They where listening to there finished product for Nothing Even Matters. Kendall loved this song, Logans voice was like magic and it was so angelic.

When the song was over Logan almost ran to his side, kissing the blondes forehead. They had been together for two months now, Kendall was so in love with Logan and wanted to tell him, but didnt want to scare off the older boy.

"Hey baby." Logan said, making the younger giggle.

"Hi Logie."

Logan smiled at him brightly.

"So did you like the song?" Logan asked.

"I loved it." 'Just like a Love you.' Kendall thought.

"Wanna know a secret?" Logan whispered kissing Kendalls nose.

"Yeah."

"I wrote this song." Logan said quietly.

"Its so beautiful." Kendall said honestly, blushing at his own words.

Logan looked at him nervously, biting hislip, confusing Kendall.

"The songs about you." Logan said, blushing softly.

"It is?" Kendall said, happiness flowing threw him.

Logan nodded.

Kendall grabbed the back of the older males neck, kissing him sweetly, Logans tongue entered his mouth and he moanend quietly, there was a soft fight for dominance which Logan won, several moments later they broke apart, foreheads resting against eachother and panting slightly.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you." Logan said, looking into his eyes.

Kendall almost cried out in joy.

"I Love you too,Logan." Kendall whispered, before kissing his boyfriend again.

End Of flashback.

Kendall sat up slowly, wipping away his face clean. 'your being stupid. Logan loves you. he was just playing, you over reacted. Logan loves you and your putting him threw pain right now for acting like your mad at him.'

Kendall turnend the music down so it was just back ground noise. There was no longer any yelling but Kendall could hear Logans mother talking very sternly to her husband.

Kendall walked over to the curtain slowly, moving it quielty, his heart hurt when he noticed Logan was staring at the windows like a sad puppy, so it was easy for there eyes to lock and stay like that.

"Logan." he said, making everyone on the deck, shut up and look at him. But he only had eyes for one of them.

"Logan can you come up here?" he asked thickly from the tears.

Logan nodded and was almost running into the house.

Kendall closed the window and then the curtain, walking across the room and sitting on his bed, facing the door. Kendall could hear Logan running up the steps and then stop infront of the door. Logan opened the door slowly, then shutting it, never braking eye contact with his Angel.

He stood infront of Kendall awkwardly, shifting foot from foot.

"Come here." Kendall said, patting the area next to him. Logan sat and Kendall could see the tears in the older boys eyes. Kendall threw him self into the other boys eyes bawling his eyes out.

"I'm sorry, Logie, I'm so stupid I overreacted." Kendall cried into the older boys neck.

"No you didnt. I was being a jackass. I shouldnt have said that." Logan said, rocking them back and forth

"No I should have known you were kidding, I was being a over dramatic bitch."

"No I was being a insensitive prick. I wasnt thinking about your feelings." Logan said.

"It doesnt matter, I shouldnt have ran away."

"I should have came after you. I was but are moms jumped us.I should have ignored them and came after you."

"It-it doesnt matter. Lets just forget it. I hate fighting with you." Kendall said, kissing Logans jaw.

"Me to."

"The fight doesnt matter. Nothing Even Matters, right? Besides, you, me and are baby." Kendall said, pulling back and looking Logan in the eyes.

Logan nodded.

"Nothing Even Matter." He agreed, before kissing Kendall softly.

Two hours later the party was in full swing, all the tension from the morning was gone, the drama was gone and it was like it had never happened, or everyone had forgotten about it. There mothers and father and siblings were all running around, chatting, gossiping and doing grown upy party like things and Mrs. Schmdit pretty much ran the party. Everyone was somewhere in the crowd or in the back yard.

All exept Carlos,James,Kendall,and Logan. The four boys where all sitting in big comfy chairs that you layed back in exept these chairs where covered in cushions and pillows. The four friends were relaxing and talking.

"Hows the baby coming out?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"Some way it went in." Logan said with a smirk.

"Ew." James said, nose scrunching up.

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one who has to push it out." Kendall said.

"Then Kendall gets to yell 'Logan you bastard you did this to me! I hate you, you horny jackass! you ruinend my body you fuckhead!'" Carlos said while he, James and Kendall laughed. While Logan just looked scared at the very thought. Which made Kendall laugh harder.

"Dont look so scared,Loge." Carlos said with a smirk on his face.

"I can just see it now. 'I hate you Logan Henderson! I hate you! you did this to me, my butt will never be the same again!'" James said with laugh as Kendall look horrified.

"Oh my god! my ass is gonna be discusting, I wont be tight anymore!" Kendall cried, making Logan roll his eyes and Carlos snicker.

"Kendall dont get so worked up about it. your butt will be fine." Logan said, trying not to laugh.

"What if its not? you'll still love me,right logan? Logan?" Kendall said loudly.

"Of course,Angel." Logan sat, patting his boyfriends head softly.

Kendall was sitting on the ground out side playing with his little neice Mary and Logans neice Annabeth.

Mary was Kevins daughter, she was four years old and had a a head filled with fire red curls, she had bright energy filled brown eyes, and she was always hyper. Annabeth was Logans older brother Jessie's daughter, she was four too, she had soft straight black hair and she had big blue eys and she was normally very calm. The two girls were complete opposites but had been best friends since they where two years old and had meet at Logans house when Logan, James, and Carlos had thrown him a surprise birthday party.

Kendall was blowing bubbles and the two girls where running after them and popping them, or trying to because they keeped falling over each other, and Kendall watched with open delight when they squeled with happiness when they got one.

Kendall couldnt wait til he could do this with his own son.

"Uncle Kenny Uncle Kenny!" Annabeth and Mary cried, running towards Kendall. It didnt matter that Kendall wasnt really her uncle all the younge children in James, Carlos,Kendalls,  
>and Logans family called The Big Time Rush members 'Uncle'.<p>

"What is It dears?" Kendall asked sweetly.

The small girls, whimpered, pulling up her flowered dresses to her knee, to show off the bloody-scratches on each of there knees.

"Oh poor babies, do you think you can walk to the house, I'll take care of you there." he said. Both girls nodded, taking each of his hands, bottom lips trembling.

Kendall brought them into the empty kitchen, sitting them both on the kitchen counters, before wetting there knees and putting band-aids on them.

Kendall And Logan sat in the middle of a pile of wrapping paper, finally being finished with unwrapping all the presents people had given them. Kendall was almost squeling as he checked out all the baby cloths and teddy bears they had been given.

"Isnt this so cute,Logie?" Kendall asked, showing him a big black bear with a blue ribbon around its neck that Ciara had given them.

Logan looked at it. "Not as cute as you." Logan said making all the women in the room almost swoon about how cute they were together.

"What about this?" Kendall asked holding up a panda bear.

Logan shook his head. "Nothings cuter then you." Logan said, making even the men in the room go'awwwwwww' and making Kendall blush and giggle, kissing logan on the cheek.

Logan kissed him on the nose.

Kendall kissed his other cheek.

Logan kissed his forehead.

Kendall kissed his lips quickly.

Logan smirked before, leaning in almost shoving his tongue down Kendalls throat. Kendall let out a quiet whimper, wrapping his arms around Logans neck.

"Awwwww." the women said together, as all the men just rolled there eyes, thanking god the children where in a diffrent room watching TV.

It was to the point when Logan was almost laying Kendall down on the couch when Carlos interupted.

"Stop trying to eat Kendalls face off Logan."

Logan pulled away with a 'pop' leaving Kendall dreamy and breathless. Logan smirked at Carlos.

"But he tastes delicious." Logan said, watching Kendall blush and everyone to roll there eyes.

Suddenly a door was being slammend open and Logans 10 year old sister Katherine was running in.

"Kendall was it fun being a bad boy, in Big Time Bad Boy?" she asked, jumping around.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah."

Katherine then jumped out of the room.

"Yeah, Kendall loved being a bad boy because he kepped the outfit and when him and Logan went home-" Kendall cut James off but throwing a pillow at his face.

"KENDALLS, LOGANS BAD BOY!" Carlos screamed before running out of the room laughing.

Logan and Kendall rolled there eyes before looking at each other. Kendall pecked Logans lips.

"Love you,babe." Kendall said.

"Love you,too."

So who loved it? I did. this is probably one of my better chapters, I think I'm geting better at writing. Anyways did Kendall and Logans little drama thing, brake your heart? it broke mine. I was actaully laughing in the begining when James and Carlos said that, the part when Kendall was worried about his butt being ruinend was so funny.  
>Its just something I think Kendall would worry about. Lol. so tell me what you think.<p>

Love Sarah xoxo


	9. Names and A Proposal

Hello people! so I've decided Kendall is not having a c-section and the baby is actually coming out of...lets just quote Logan and say 'Some way it went in'  
>because hey this is fanfiction, we can do anything, or I guess its more are charecters can do anything, but dont worry its not going to be all graphic and discusting.<br>this chapter is mostly just Logan and Kendall doing random stuff.

Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush.

Logan:And she never will.

Me:How do you know that?

Kendall: I think that would be fun!

Logan: You would, dummy

Kendall: you know you love me.

Logan: your right, Love you babe. *kisses kendall*

Kendall stood in the door way of the babies room. Logan had finally finished the babies romm last night. Kendall had moved in with Logan last week and they both couldnt be happier, nothing was really differnt because Kendall was usually always with Logan or at his house. The babies room was at the least 25 feet done the hall from theres. Kendall thought it was beautiful and couldnt be happier with the results.

The walls were light green and had stencils of a big Tree and green branches, and there was stenciled grass on the ground part of the wall. The carpet was light green and was so thick you could probably sleep on it. The crib was dark brown and all beding was different shades of green and a little bit of brown or yellow here or there in the room. All the furnature was dark brown to match the crib exept the white rocking chair in the corner of the room. Kendall had insisted on putting extra rugs on the floor. Thoose were green to and were covered with brown monkeys. And Logan had gotten a ridiclous amount of stuffed monkeys for the baby. The babies dresser was jammed packed with cloths and the toy box was over flowing with all kinds of toys and stuffed animals.

But one of the reasons the room was so special to Kendall was because Logan had done it all by himself as a surprise for had told him for the firsr two or three months the baby would be in the bassinet in there room and they could just put some of the baby stuff in there room. But the truth was while Kendall wasnt around or Logan had told him to hang with James or Carlos or had been out with his mother and Logans, Logan had been working on the room. Logan had finally finished with it and last night Logan had showed Kendall the room. Kendall had hugged him to death and kissed him a million times. And it turnend out every one had known but didnt tell him. Kendall had to say he was impressed with the secret never coming out.

There was a small crash that came from behind Kendall, making him jump and turn around. Logn was hopping out of there bedroom door, tieing his converse in mid air.

Kendall giggled.

"Logie what are you doing?"

Logan looked up at him, putting his foot down and giving him a smile.

"Tieing my shoes."

"In midair?"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Duh, it makes it funnier, plus were late for work where shooting the last episode this week." Logan said walking down the hall backwards so he could see Kendall.

Kendall smiled before turning back to the babies room. Logan walked back towards him. Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on Logans shoulder.

"I still cant believe you did all this for me." Kendall said.

"Why wouldnt I? I knew you would love it, and I wanted to do it." Logan kissed Kendalls soft hair. Kendall looked up at him with big eyes.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Kendall asked.

Logan kissed his forehead.

"I could say the same thing."

They were at lunch brake at the moment. Kendall had ran off to get something, leaving behind Logan, James and Carlos to wait for there pizza's to arrive. When the did, Kendall still hadnt come back and Logan was getting a little worried. Pizza had been Kendalls number one preganant food, and normally he would have eaten half of his own box by then.

Logan ate his food slowly, eyeing the entrance to the break room. When Kendall walked threw the door logan knew something was wrong with his little love, his eyes were glazed over, he was holding his stomach with one hand the other twirling around the charm on his necklace, and his face was white. He made it over to them slowly sitting next to Logan, not saying a word. Logan, James and Carlos shared a look.

"Angel?" Logan asked.

He didnt get any kind of response, Kendall was just sitting there staring at the wall.

"Sweetheart?" Logan tried again.

Still nothing.

"Babe whats wrong?" Logan said, shaking his loves shoulder.

Kendall looked at him, but didnt say anything.

"Kendall?" Logan said, staring into his eyes.

This seemend to get threw to Kendall because he actually responded.

"Yeah Logie?" he said quietly.

Logan placed a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Whats wrong Angel?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Kendall pouted lightly, turning all the way towards the table, staring at the food, but not reaching for it.

Logan opened Kendalls box slowly, showing off the extra cheesy pepperoni pizza that Kendall ususlly had eaten by now, Logan pushed the box towards the blonde slowly.

"Eat Sweetie." Logan said, his eyes widening when Kendall shook his head. Logan frownend.

"Why not?" Logan asked, by this time Carlos and James had paused there eating and where watching Kendall just as intenseley as Logan was.

"I'm not hungry." Kendall said, pushing the box away from himself.

Logan eyes widened as did James and Carlos's they all shared a look.

"But your always hungry at this time." James said with a surprised tone.

But this it seems was the wrong thing to say beacause the over emotional pregnant blonde burst into tears, body heaving, loud sobs escaping his throat, huge tears running down the pale cheeks.

"James." Carlos scolded, hitting the hazel eyed boy upside the head.

"Baby, baby, whats wrong?" Logan said, wrapping the younger boy in his arms.

"I'm hideous!" the blonde cried, nuzzeling into Logans neck.

"No your not Angel, no your not. your beautiful, so beautiful." Logan cooed, kissing the distressed boys hair.

"I'm fat!" Kendall cried in horror."I'm discusting and unattractive and your gonna leave me beacuse I'm so unfuckable and gross!"

Logan ,James and Carlos shared a look, they knew this was going to happen, but Kendall hadnt acted like this the whole pregnancy, and they had hoped maybe this wouldnt had happened but apparently they had been wrong.

"Kendall I would never leave you. I love you, and your beautiful." Logan promised, he didnt think Kendall was ugly, he thought he was adorable with his slight rounded and bulging stomach.

Kendall stayed silent for about five minutes. Logan held the pregnant blonde gently, rocking him slowly. Until Kendall sat up, sitting in Logans lap and sniffing.

"Angel?" Logan said gaining the boys attention.

"30." was all Kendall said.

"Thirty what, honey?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked at him with wide, serious eyes.

"Thats how much weight I've gainend." Kendall said sounding like he was about to cry.

"So?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked at Logan like he was insane.

"So? So? Did you just say So?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Logie...I gainend 30 pounds!...how the hell am I gonna be able to get all that weight off after I'm gonna be taking care of the baby, and when I'm not I'm gonna be spending as much time as I can with you. How can I work out, if I dont have time?"

Logan smiled softly kissing Kendalls cheek.

"We can lose weight together." Logan said in a husky low voice.

"How?" Kendall asked, looking confused.

Logan smirked, leaning close to whisper in the blondes ear.

"Sex."

Kendall cheeks turnend deep red, but he smiled at Logan.

"Problem Solved." he whispered before Kissing Logan hungrily, they both forgot about poor James and Carlos who felt like there ears were sccared for life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Logan,Kendall,Carlos,James, at Logans house. Kendalls head was in Logans lap, James was sitting in a armchair with Carlos sitting cross-legged at his feet, they all had baby name books in there hands. It was up to them to find out the perfect name for there baby. Logan and Kendall liked to say even thought they were the fathers this baby was The Big Time Rush Baby. Carlos and James were the perfect uncles and Kendall and Logan really wanted them apart of naming the baby.

"How about Joshua?" Carlos said after a minute.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other and then looked at the Kendalls stomach.

"Its nice...but I think its a little over used." Logan said, Kendall nodded in agreement. With that the four went back to there books.

"What about Brandon?" James said.

"Um...Ew." Kendall said making Logan laugh and James to roll his eyes.

They continued this for about two hours, they were still in the same places, exept Kendall was yawning every few minutes, it was way past his 12 o'clock nap time and he was sooo tired, but he refused to rest til he found the perfect name for his baby. Kendall yawnend again this one much louder so Logan noticed it.

"Baby you should take a nap." Logan said, kissing Kendalls forehead.

Kendall shook his head, earning a frustrated sigh from Logan.

"I dont wanna." Kendall said with a pout.

'He's so adorable.'Logan thought smiling in love as he watched the pouting blonde boy.

"Why not?"

"Cuz..."

"Kendall thats not a good enough excuse." Logan said, watching the blonde huff in annoyance, looking oh so cute.

Kendall was quiet for a second, trying to come up with a good enought excuse as why he shoudnt take a nap, and then he came up with a plan, he would do something Logan couldnt say no to. It was evil but...why not?

Kendall rested the book on his stomach, then slowly looked up at Logan, eyes wide, lips pouting slightly and quivering. He made sure it was perfect before tapping on Logans book making the older look at him.

Logan looked at him, face painend.

"Logie I dont wanna go to sleep." he whimpered.

Logan looked like he was fighting with himself, until finally he sighed.

"Ok,ok you dont have to go to sleep, just stop making The Face."

Kendall smiled brigthly, before pecking the older on the lips.

"." James and Carlos caughed.

Logan glared at them.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" he said, eye twitching slightly.

"Sure your not." James and Carlos said before going back to there books.

Kendall kissed Logans forehead, before giggling.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"What about Stephen?" James said.

"Or Michael?" Carlos said.

"Or Eric?" James said.

Kendall and Logan glared at them.

"My kid is not a fucking pot head who lives in his friends mom basement." Logan growled, glaring at James.

"And my son is not someone who cheats on his girlfriend, then almost shots his best friend in the eye." Kendall said giving his deadly glare that even scared the hell out of Logan.

"And we would never call are son 'dumbass' and make fun of him all the time." Logan and Kendall said together.

"Ok calm down." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"You too seriously have to stop watching 'That 70'S Show.'" Logan said.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Jordon." James said.

"Over used." Logan said.

"Daniel." Carlos said.

"Its cute...but I cant really picture calling my baby that." Kendall said.

"Mathhew." Carlos said.

"Ummmm...how about No." Logan said earning a giggle from Kendall.

"Justin." James said with a wide grin.

"Yup he can be Justin Bieber Henderson. I can see it now." Carlos said.

They both knew that Kendall and Logan hated the name Justin, and didnt really like Justin Bieber, so it was funny to watch them get mad at them even suggesting it.

Kendall and Logan shared a look, before Kendall picked up his closed bottle of Coke and throwing it at James's head, Logan followed his example before throwing his own bottle at Carlos.

"Hello Hormones." James groanend while rubbing his head.

"Yeah but I didnt know Logan was pregnant to." Carlos said rubbing his shoulder

"Screw off." Logan said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cant we just name the kid Logan Junior and be done with it." James cried two hours later.

"See James agrees with me." Kendall said poking Logan side.

"Your not naming the baby after me." Logan said, placing a hand on Kendalls stomach.

"Why not?" Kendall cried. They had had this talk before. Kendall wanted to name the baby after Logan, But Logan wouldnt let him.

"Because the baby should have his own identity." Logan said as gently as possible not wanting to set Kendall off. Kendall was over tired, frustrated, and pregnant.  
>Not a good mix. And Logan sadly knew this from experience. One time when Kendall had been like that, Logan had said something and Kendall had snapped at him,and then Kendall had cried for a hour calling himself a stupid bitch. Soo...yeah this was not a good mood for the blonde.<p>

Kendall sighed.

"Ok but if we ever have a...third son were naming him Logan." Kendall said.

"I guess I can live with that." Logan said, Kendall smiled and kissed Logans hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was eight o'clock at night. James and Carlos had left a hour ago. Logan and Kendall were in Logans cloths and were laying on there bed, books still in there hands.

"Nicholas." Logan said, then him and Kendall looked at each other and shook there heads.

"Jonathan." Kendall said, flipping threw pages wildly.

"Way over used. Like five out of 20 kids is named Jonathan." Logan said, flipping onto his stomach, Kendall sighed throwing his book to the floor.

"Thomas. We can always call him Tommy." Logan said, Kendall made a face.

"No."

"Ok...how about Windall." Logan said in a tired voice.

"Swetie, now your not even trying." Kendall said in a amused voice making Logan chuckle.

"How about Shawn?" Logan said with a yawn.

Kendall just shook his head, crawling over to Logan and laying his head on his chest. Logan held the book so both of them could see the pages.

Logan flipped around the pages until finally stopping at the 'N' section. They both read the names in silence, to tired to even realy say anything out loud.  
>it was until they got to a certain page and then read the name at the same time did they both seem wide awake and turn to each other with exitement.<p>

"Noah." They said together.

Kendall rolled on his back, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Noah...Noah...Hes totally a Noah...do you like that honey?" Kendall asked his stomach and then giggled when the baby kicked him.

"He likes it." Kendall said to Logan before turning back to cooeing at his stomach.

Logan smiled at Kendall. He watched as Kendall cooed over there baby. The way his soft blonde hair fell into his beautiful gentle eyes,the way his pale skin always seemed to glow no matter what light he was in. The way his perfect lips would pout and how gorgeous they looked when he smiled. Logan thought how his weird laugh always made him feel butterflys and how the sparks he felt were just as strong as they where when they had first meet. He knew he loved Kendall, so sos so much.  
>He loved the green eyed boy more than anything. He would die for the blonde. Kendall was his everything. Kendall was his Angel.<p>

Suddenley he relaized something. He wanted to marry Kendall. He wanted to ask to blonde at that moment. He had wanted to marry Kendall for a long time, but never thought about really asking him because he thought Kendall would say no. Bt now he just knew...knew this was the time.

Kendall was looking at him with soft eyes.

"Whats up babe?" Kendall asked.

"Its nothing." Logan said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Logan I know its something important." Kendall said.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really want to ask you something. I just realized it...so I'm not really prepared. Like I need something to do it but I guess I can get it tommorow." Logan said sheepishly.

"Just ask me." Kendall said,

Logan stood up, gesturing for Kendall to sit at the foot of the bed. Kendall did and Logan stood infront of him before slowly sinking so he was on one-knee.

Kendall eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Kendall...you mean everything to me. I love you more than anything in the world. Your my life, you my angel, your my everything. I fall even more in love with you every day. You make my life worth living, I would give everything up I have just to have you. I fell in love with you literally the moment I saw you.I want to spend my whole intire life with you...Kendall will you marry me?"

Kendall had tears running down his face, he threw himself into Logan arms. Logan held the quivering blonde close, kissing his neck and cheeks.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes." Kendall said, kissing all over the olders face.

"You just made me the happiest person ever." Logan said, cupping Kendalls face, he stared into the beautiful green eyes he loved so much.

"God I love you so much." Logan whispered.

"I love you,too." Kendall whimpered, before Kendall got up bringing Logan with him, laying down and pulling Logan on top of him.

They were lost in a sea of whimpers, flying clothes, passionate touches, and sweet words.

Logan had his Kendall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

So, I'm so sorry it took me a while to update, I was having writers block, but then I got the whole baby name thing in my head and then it led to all of this. I hope you guys liked the baby's name because I really do. All the names the guys shot down are names of the boys in my family. The first two names are my brothers names and Noah is actaully my cousins name. But I thought Noah went well with Kendall and Logan so,...yeah. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think.

Love Sarah xoxoxo.


	10. I Believe In You

AHHH! I'm so exited about this chapter I'm hopping in my seat and cant help smiling! thank you all for the reviews for chapter 9. Whos ready for Kendall to have the baby? I AM! so yeah...this is gonna be really weird but kinda funny when Kendall starts yelling at Logan. So go and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush

Kendall woke up slowly, he rubbed at his eyes and yawnend hugely. He blinked a few times and rested his head back onto Logans chest. He looked up at Logan and meet warm brown eyes.

"Good morning fiance." Logan said, kissing Kendalls forehead.

Kendall sighed happily, nuzzeling into Logans chest with another yawn.

"It wasnt a dream." Kendall said with a exited tone. He looked back up at Logan with happy, sparkling green eyes

"Nope." Logan said, running a hand threw Kendalls soft hair.

"Last Night was the best night of my life." Kendall said seriously, looking up at Logan with eyes filled with love and adorement.

"It was?" Logan asked in a teasing voice. "I cant imagine why."

"Cause of the sex." Kendall said with a teasing smile.

Logan gasped. "I'm hurt." he said.

Kendall kissed him softly.

"Ok I'm all better." Logan said making Kendall laugh.

"Go shower, we gotta be at work at 9." Kendall said, smiling when Logan pouted

"I dont wanna." Logan said.

"I'll shower with you." Kendall said in a sing song voice.

Logan was out of bed in a second, making Kendall laugh at his future husband. Kendall took Logans hand when it was offered to him. Logan held his hand as they walked to the bathroom. Logan made the shower extra warm the way he knew Kendall liked it. They washed each other tenderly. Giing each other sweet kisses and making weird hairstyles on each other with the soap making them bust out laughing.

"Hey Logie?" Kendall said.

"Yeah sweetie."

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I know, you tell me that all the time. Yours are magical, angelic."

Kendall watched as Logan get dress when he was done, and got tears in his eyes. He loved the older male so much, Logan was his own miracle, Logan was his soulmate Logan was the one who he would die for. Logan was just his world. His everything. He was so lucky to have him.

"Angel are you okay?"

Kendall smiled at the older as a tear fell, he hugged Logan tightly.

"I Love you." Kendall said.

Logan smiled kissing the blondes neck.

"I love you to,dear."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week later Kendall was standing on set with Scott, Ciara, Challen, Carlos and James after a scene. They were talking about a scene in the last episode of the season.  
>Kendall was wondering where Logan was. The older had ran off around thirty minutes ago and hadnt came back.<p>

Suddenly Kendall heard someone clear there throat from behind him, Kendall turnend and saw Logan there wearing differnt clothes then he had been in earlier that day. He was wearing his new black skinny jeans, a navy blue button up with a black tie, the shirt rolled up to his elbows, the black vans Kendall had bought him for no apparent reason on day and his hair was extra spiky.

Logan cleared his throat one more time and got down on one knee again, taking Kendalls left hand in his. Everyone gasped they hadnt told anyone about them getting married yet because Logan wanted to get Kendall there rings first.

"Kendall am I allowed to ask again, properly this time." Logan asked.

"You already did ask 'properly' but sure." Kendall said.

Logan smiled before getting out a small black box.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt I Love you more than anything in this world,you mean more to me then my own life, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kendall said with tear filled eyes and a bright smile.

Logan got up slowly, opening the box and taking out the ring. The ring was so beautiful. It was thick and white gold with a small beautiful brown stone in the shape of a heart, Kendall loved it and cried when Logan slipped it on his finger.

Logan kissed his hand, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a matching ring but instead this one had a green stone, he offered it to Kendall who took it happily and put it one Logans finger.

Kendall stared at his ring for a second, then realized something.

"This stone is the same color as your eyes." Kendall said to Logan.

Logan smiled and nodded, then held up his own hand.

"And this stone matches your eyes to." Logan said.

"Thats why you got them." Kendall said.

Logan smiled before pulling Kendall towards him.

"Now no matter where I am I wont have to go without thoose beautiful eyes."

Kendall smiled and Logan kissed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were all in the middle of the scene when it happened. This was there last day of filming, Kendall was due in almost three weeks, this scene was one of the last for the season and they were all exited to get this over with and then wait for Kendall to have the baby.

Kendall's charecter watched on the up stairs balcony thing of the set, watching Logans and James charecters fight over something.

Kendall was waiting for the line when he was supposed to slide down the swirly slide, when suddenly Kendall heard a splash and then his jeans were wet and covered with liquid. Kendall looked, no one else heard it, Logan screaming something covering up the noise.

Kendalls eyes widened when he realized what it was.

'Oh no,oh god no,its to early,this cant be happening, I'm not due for another three weeks, oh no-' The ranting in his head broke off when he felt a pain in his stomach. The first contraction.

Keandall bended over, holding his stomach, his gasp of pain covered up by James yelling something at Logan.

After about a minute, the pain was gone and Kendall went for the slide becase it was the only way down at the moment, he had to get to the hospital. NOW!

But when he stood up no one noticed because with Kendalls luck he had slid down the slide at the exact moment he was supposed to, and no one was paying close enough attention to notice his wet pants.

Kendall tried to get Carlo's attention because he was right next to him.

"Carlos-" he began.

"James threw all Logans books in the pool." Carlos said as in script, Kendall cursed when he realized that. He decided to try Logan and James.

"Logan-" he said

"James is gonna die." Logan said

"James-"

"No Kendall, he just a little weakling, I can take him."

"Logan-"

"Kendall stay out of this."

Kendall was pissed beacause everything he was saying was what he was supposed to say in script. He didnt wanna mess the scene up mabye he could just... the thought was cut off by another contraction. Kendall whimpered but it wasnt heard. Tears were in his eyes from pain and he didnt care if he was messing the scene up his water just broke, he was in FUCKING PAIN! and this baby was coming.

"Logan-" he tried again this time Kendall was ignored and he just wanted to punch something, even more tears were forming.

"MY WATER BROKE!" He screamed part in agony and part in anxiety.

Everyone seemed to stop at the moment, and everyone looked at him, Logan stared him up and down and noticed Kendalls pants.

"Oh fuck." Logan said before running over to Kendall.

"Baby are you ok?" Logan asked as James and Carlos ran over to join them.

Kendall whimpered as another contraction hit, he grabbed Logans shoulder for support.

"James, Carlos drive are asses to the hospitol." Logan said, James and Carlos nodded.

"NOW IDIOTS!" Kendall yelled when they didnt move.

"And it begins." James said as Carlos made the theme song from Jaws.

They each grabbed Kendalls shoulders and helped Logan walk him off of set.

"Do the other scenes, while were gone." James yelled over his shoulder.

They sat Kendall in the back seat of Logans car, Logan climbend in after him, rubbing his shoulders, as James started ther car and Carlos sat in the passengers seat.

Kendall was huffing and panting and letting out whimpers and screams when contractions hit.

"How are you doing,buddy?" Carlos asked.

Kendall laughed sarcasticly.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing!" He yelled.

Logans eyes widened, he knew at that moment the next few hours would be insane.

"Where almost there,Ken." James said, three blocks away from the hospital.

"Well hurry up and fucking get there!" Kendall shouted.

James and Carlos shared a look and had to stop themselves from laughing. They knew Kendall didnt mean any of it, and they actually thought it was kinda funny.

"Are you ok Angel?" Logan asked quietly.

Kendall rested his head against Logans shoulder, tears falling like crazy.

"It really hurts." he whimpered.

"I know sweetie, I know." Logan comforted, kissing Kendalls forehead.

"Hey why doesnt Logan get yelled at?" James said, sounding dissapionted.

"Because I love him motherfucker, and hes not pissing me off like you Jackasses." Kendall said bitterly.

Carlos snorted, and Kendall kicked him in the arm.

"Dont worry Kendall will bitch out Logan later." Carlos muttered to James who grinned.

They parked and Carlos and Logan helped Kendall out of the car as James got a wheelchair.

When James came back Logan sat him down and Logan pushed him as James and Carlos walked besides them.

Kendall was quiet, holding his stomach, with a blank expresson.

"Hey guys?" Kendall said to James and Carlos.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I yelled and kicked you in the car." Kendall said.

"Its ok, Kendall." Carlos said and James nodded.

"And I wanna say I'm sorry and dont mean what I'm going to say to the three of you in the next few hours."

James and Carlos just smiled at him and Logan kissed the top of his head.

Logan pushed Kendall into the part of the hospital where all the birth and babies happen. and ran right for the desk.

"My fiance in having a baby." he said, the nurse at the desk looked at Kendall who was groaning and panting and nodded.

"Your patient,correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Ok. Victoria come here." the burse said.

A short girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes walked over to them.

"Bring to a room and set him up."

The girl just nodded before pushing poor, crying Kendall down the hall.

The older nurse handed Logan,Carlos and James scrubs.

"Put these one. A nurse will be there in a second The all put on the scrubs before finding Kendalls room, when they walked in the younge girl named Victoria, she smiled at them, patted Kendalls knee then left.

Kendall let out a scream when another contraction hit. Logan went over to him and held his hand. Logans had was almost blue but he didnt care. His Kendall was in pain.

"Logie?" Kendall said.

"Yeah,Angel."

"You look really cute in thoose scrubs." Kendall said with a painend smile.

Logan chuckled, patting the soft hair, and then hissing when Kendalls hand almost broke his when another contraction hit. Kendall gave him a look, eyes filled with unspoken 'I'm sorries.'

Kendall looked over at James and held out his hand.

"Hold my hand Jerk." He said snapped.

James held back a chuckle as he walked over and took Kendalls hand, he hissed when Kendalls squeezed his fingers. Kendall let out a scraem, whole body jerking.

"Logan it hurts!" he wailed, letting out a loud sob. Carlos ran over and got behind the bed, starting to rub Kendalls shoulders.

"I know Angel,I know. Just breath." Logan said.

"Logan right Kendall. Breath in and out."

Kendall and Logan looked up to see Rose standing in the door way, she walked over to them and patted Kendalls knee.

"I'll be helping you boys today until Dr,Daniels comes. He out of state but on his way." Rose said with a smile.

"Good. Because I want it out of me!" Kendall said with a hiss of pain.

"What do we need to do?" Logan asked.

"Well were gonna have to begin of striping Kendall of all his close, thats the best way for a male to give birth."

Kendall eyes widened, grabbing Logans arm and suddenly crying harder, but it wasnt from pain. Kendall had this weird thing about people seeing him naked. No one had seen him naked since he was five years old besides Logan. It didnt feel right when someone else saw him. It made him uncomfortable, it made him feel weak and lost and vialated. Logan was the only one who was supposed to see him like that. Loan was the only one allowed to. He belonged to Logan in a way and with anyone else it felt wrong. Kendall and Logan thought it was connected to Logan taking his virginity, but really they werent sure. Logan knew of this fear and looked at Rose helplessly.

"Cant we put a sheet over him?" Logan asked.

Rose looked at Kendall, seeing his distress and the way he clung to Logan. She nodded and then walked out, before arriving back with a hospital dress and a bed sheet. She handed them to Logan.

"Me and these two younge men can wait in the hall, while you change him Logan." Rose said leaving and gesturing for James and Carlos to follow.

Logan sat Kendall up striping Kendall of his clothes before covering his torso with the hospital dree, Kendall grabbed Logan suddenly screaming loudly.

"Logan this baby is coming!" Kendall whimpered.

"I know babe,I know." Logan said throwing the sheet over the blondes legs and hips, then called the other three in. Carlos went back to rubbing Kendalls shoulders and James held his right hand while Logan held his left one. Rose sat in between Kendalls legs, Logan helped her put Kendalls legs and feet in the stirrups.

"Dear, I have to check you,okay?" Rose said in a sweet voice.

Kendall whimpered in pain but nodded, gripping Logans hand tighter.

Rose checked him and her eyes widened. She didnt think that he would already be that dialated. Rose looked back up at him, face pale.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Kendall your to dilated, I cant give you the epidural. you gonna have to do natural child birth." She said.

"No no no no no no no. I cant, I cant do it." Kendall cried shaking his head.

"Kendall you have to push." Rose said.

"No no no no no no no." Kendall sobbed.

"Kendall look at me." Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan threw his tears.

"Angel,you can do this. I'm here for you. Carlos is here for you, James is here for you. Were all here, for you baby."

Kendall looked at his two best friends. Carlos's hands became more gentle, and James made soft circles with his thumb.

"You can do it,Kendall." Carlos said.

"Where here for you." James said.

Kendall nodded, facing forward, and giving a push letting out a scream. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He pushed agin, he wanted the pain to stop but It didnt,  
>he pushed again scraming loudly listening to the calming, encouraging voices around him. He knew he couldnt stop. He wanted his baby. He wanted to meet his sweet baby boy that he wanted to look just like Logan. He pushed for a long time, he didnt know how Long maybe it was three hours, he knew he was making progress by the way Rose was talking to him.<p>

At one point it became to much, he wasnt making any progress or so he felt, and he was so much pain, and he was so tired.

"I wanna go home." He wailed at one point. (1)

"You will go home Angel. But you have to push the baby out or we cant." Logan said kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I'm so tired, I cant push anymore." He whimpered.

"Kendall you cant give up. Your so close." Carlos said.

Kendall whimpered and pushed his hardest, letting out a scream.

"Kendall your doing amazing. I can see the head." Rose said.

Kendall almost smiled. He pushed harder and he let out a cry of pain. This was the worst it had been yet. He looked at Logan and glared at him.

"Logan you bastard! You did this to me you fucking horny jackass!" Kendall screamed at him. For some reason this made him feel better. Logan looked at him with scared eyes.

"There it is!" James said with a grin.

"Keep yelling Kendall, It'll make you feel better." Carlos said thruthfully, his mother always told him that when she screamed at her husband when she was giving birth it distracted her and made her feel better.

Kendall pushed again.

"Fuck you Logan! Dont fucking touch me!" Kendall yelled, but apparently this wasnt what he meant, because when he let go of Kendalls hand he got yelled at.

"What the fuck are you doing! this is your fault you fucking bastard! The least you can do is fucking hold my hand!"

Logan took his hand again looking scared this continued for at least 10 minutes with Kendall screaming at Logan. Then suddenly Kendalls insults stopped and he just cried as he pushed, he was so close he could feel it but he couldnt keep going.

He slumped back into the bed, panting, he looked at Logan.

"I cant do it!" he sobbed.

"Yes you can." Logan said.

"No I cant." Kendall sobbed.

"Kendall look at me." Logan said.

Kendall shook his head.

"Yes, I wanna see thoose beautiful green eyes." Logan whispered.

Kendall whimpered but looked at Logan with eyes filled with pain and tears.

"Kendall you can do this. I believe in you, I love you. Please at least try." Logan said "For me."

Kendall stared at Logan for a second then nodded, sitting up and taking a deep breath, he pushed as hard as he could, letting out a scream. Then his baby was coming out, crying as hard as Kendall was, he was in Rose's arms.

"Logan would you like to cut the cord?" Rose asked.

Logan nodded and cut the cord, looking at his sons face.

Logan kissed Kendall softly.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered.

"I love you Logie." Kendall whispered.

"I love you to, Kendall." Logan said.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Rose asked.

Rose held there pink skinnend baby in her arms. He was all clean and wrapped in light blue blankets. She offered him to Kendall, who took his baby in his arms, craddling the baby to his chest. He cooed sweet words to his baby and Logan looked at them with all the love in the world.

"I love you, honey." Kendall whispered to his baby.

Logan had tears in his eyes.

"He looks just like you, Logie." Kendall said happily.

Logan looked at the baby. Kendall was right. The baby had a cute little button nose, he had thin eyebrow, his hair was dark brown, and he had Logans pale skin. But Logan could also see some Kendall in him.

"He has your eyes." Logan said sweetly.

Kendall smiled. Noah did. His eyes were bright and danceing and were the most beautiful green, just like Kendalls.

"He's here, all thanks to you." Kendall said to Logan.

Logan smiled. "I believed in you, just like I'm supposed to."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Awww, this was so fun to write. This is my favrite chapter so far. I think there only gonna be two or three more chapters. The last one is gonna be the wedding.  
>So please tell me what you think, and if you loved it or hated it. Victoria is my sisters name and shes only 2 but I wanted to use her as a charecter. Plus I just like the name.<p>

(1) Thats what I always say when I go to the hospital and I'm in alot of pain or when I'm getting shots. It was just something I thought Kendall would do to.

Love,  
>Sarah xoxoxoxo<p>


	11. Instructions

so I wanna apoligize for not updating for almost two weeks, I went to Cape Cod for four days, then it was my birthday I turnend 14! then I hit my head while getting into the car and I hit my head and I got a cucussion. I had really bad headaches and was in alot of pain but I started writing chapter 11 but then my computer crashed and it was deleted i was sooo pist, all my other half done fan-fics got delted to and i was almost crying. Anyways the computer finally got fixed last night so I'm updating now. This is just random stuff in the hospital after the baby is born. Again I'm sorry for the long wait! And there will be some Jarlos in this.

Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush

When Kendall finally woke up after his three hour nap, Carlos was holding Noah, smiling at him and telling him how adorable he was and how awesome his Uncle Carlos was. Kendalls eyes were half openend. He was in alot of pain but looking at his son he knew it was worth it. Noah was worth all the pain in the world. His son was so precious and Kendall was so glad that his son looked just like Logan. James was sitting next to Carlos a arm slung over the back of his chair. Kendall and Logan had been having a feeling about them. Kendall guessed they were together, Logan agreed with him.

Logan was sitting next to him, holding his hand watching his son and friends like a hawk. Kendall found it was adorable how much Logan was protective over there son already.

Suddenly Logan turnend to look at him as if knowing he was awake. Logan smiled at him.

"Hi Angel." Logan said, earning the other three males attention.

Noah,Carlos,and James all turnend to look at him,James and Carlos smiled at him and Noah made a baby noise, making Kendall give a painend smile.

"Hi." Kendall whispered hoarsly. His voice was weak and tired just like his body, he was hoarse from all that yelling.

"Are you in pain?" Logan asked with protective eyes.

"I'm fine." Kendall lied, winceing at the pain in his hips. He could feel the stitches, he was practically sown together at the moment.

"Lier!" James said in a five-year old voice.

"Nuh-uh!" Kendall said in a baby voice, playing along at James. Before Kendall had gotten pregnant they had had this baby talk game. Logan and Carlos rolled there eyes watching the younger members of Big Time Rush fight over something serious.

"I'm getting Rose, you need more meds." Logan said moving over to the phone, he talked quietly into it. Kendall sighed, pouting. He didnt want Logan to worry about him.

"Hes so cute." Carlos commented, talking about Noah, this made Kendall smile.

"Yeah he is." Kendall said as Logan sat back down, taking his hand again.

"Thank god he doesnt look like you." Carlos teased before relizing what he said and cursing himself, while James and Logan looked at him in horror.

This was the kind of thing that always used to set Kendall off when he was pregnant, the things that would make him cry four hours, and make him mad at them for days.

They were all surprised when Kendall started laughing. James, Carlos,and Logan all shared a look before smiling.

"Kendalls back!" James said happily.

Kendall chuckled.

"I dont know why but...that kind of thing doesnt really upset me any more, like it used to, but I actaully feel...like myself. But in some ways I kind of feel more sensitive." Kendall said, the way Kendall said it actaully made sense to them.

"Have you three been here the whole time?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"No, James and Carlos dissapeard for like two hours, they just got back thirty minutes ago." Logan said with a smirk. Kendall and Logan shared a look and then a smirk.

"Had a nice time fucking in a closet?" Kendall asked making Logan choke and then laugh when he saw James and Carlos faces.

"We-we -we" James stuttered out, blushing.

"Dude, everyone knows you to are together." Logan said making them both turn brigth red.

"Yeah were together." Carlos muttered.

"Fuck yes! Jessie owes me 60 bucks!" Logan said fist bumping the air.

"Kevin owes me 50 and Kennenth owes me 80." Kendall said still sounding weak but he was smiling.

"My dad owes me 150." Logan said.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Carlos asked with careful eyes.

"Of course we are! Why wouldnt we be?" Logan said sounding surprised.

"You act like we would hate you, I mean Logans Bi, I'm gay and just had a baby."Kendall said with a smile.

James just shrugged.

"So...who tops?" Logan asked.

"Logan Henderson!" Kendall scolded hitting his hand.

"What! I had bets on that too!" Logan defended himself making Kendall roll his eyes. But then they both looked at Carlos and James waiting for a answer.

"Um...I guess it changes. James has topped and bottomend, and so have I. But I guess I top more." Carlos said, watching as James blushed.

" owes me 10 bucks, My Mom owes me 20. Dad owes me 20. Jackie owes me 30. so So yes 80 Bucks!" Logan said with a smile.

"My dad owes me 200." Kendall said.

"You had money on this too?" Logan asked, rasing his eyebrows.

"Of course I did." Kendall said, sharing a grin with Logan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James was holding the baby, when there families came. Kendall and Logan were cuddaling in Kendalls bed, Kendall was half asleep when they walked in and Logan was stroking his hair softly.

"Loud motherfuckers." Kendall grumbled, opening his eyes.

Mrs,Schmidt now was holding here grandson in her arms. Mrs, Henderson was at her side, they were both cooeing over the baby.

"How are you doing,buddy?" Mr,Henderson asked Kendall.

Kendall smiled.

"Perfect. I have my baby and my Logie." Kendall said kissing Logans jaw making they guys 'awww'.

"But Stitches are a bitch." Kendall said with a serious face.

"My poor baby, are you in much pain?" Mrs,Schmidt asked, she had handed the baby over to Logan mom.

Kendall fake gasped. "Holy shit mom actaully noticed I'm here! Logan its the apocalypse!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

Mrs'Schmidt swatted his blanket covered foot.

"Dont be silly. Of course I knew you were here. How can I forget my baby boy?" She said, making Kevin and Kennenth snicker.

"Mom!" He whinend cutely. Logan smiled.

"Oh calm down Kendall. Logan didnt hear, did you Logan?" She said.

"Hear what?" Logan said playing along, Kendall hit his chest, knowing he had.

"So are you in much pain,darling?" she asked again.

"Not really. Logan is keeping me comfy and making me take meds and making sure I dont stress and that I sleep." Kendall said nuzzaling into Logans neck.

"Awwww thank you for taking care of Kendall, Logan." Kendalls mom said.

Logan smiled at his future mother-in-law.

"Welcome." he said.

"So whats his full name?" Logans dad asked holding the baby close to his chest.

"Noah Logan Schmidt-Henderson." Logan said.

"We were gonna name are third son Logan Junior but I doubted we were gonna have a third son so we decided to name him Noah Logan. Logan wouldnt let him be named Logan!" Kendall finished with a pout.

"Your such a girl,Kendall." Carlos said.

"Hit?" Kendall Asked Logan pointing at Carlos. Logan reached over and slapped Carlos upside the head. Kendall rewarded him with a soft kiss.

" Whipped." Jessie said in a sing song voice under his breath.

" I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Logan yelled.

"yes you are." Kennennth,Kevin,Jessie,James,and Carlos all said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Four hours later everyone had gone. Noah was in the hospotal nursery for the night and there families and Carlos and James had left at eight when visating hours were over. Logan and Kendall were cuddaling in Kendalls hospital bed. Kendalls head was on Logans chest and there limbs were mixed together.  
>They were watching family guy and injoying each others company.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and walked in. He smiled at the younge couple.

"So I trust everything went well." he said.

"Yeah, hes so beautiful." Logan said with a smile.

"Yes, I just checked him. You all did a lovely job."

"Thanks." Kendall and Logan said together.

"I came here to go over some things for after when Kendall goes home. This is more about Kendalls heath because I know you both know how to take care of Noah. First thing is, Kendall should take it easy for a about six months to stay home most of the time, but to make sure he get alot of fresh air, maybe sit in the back yard. I'm gonna send you home in about three days with medicine for Kendall. I think maybe he should sleep maybe a hour more than hes supposed to because the body heals better when you sleep. In about a month come back and I'll take the stitches out, after that he'll be in alot of pain so make sure he gets lots of rest and he eats and takes his medicine. If you have problems any at all call me and bring him in. And last this is the most important because it could give him serious damage. Do not have sexual intercourse for about three months and when yo do make sure its gentlE. but if Kendall feels he needs more time, wait." Dr,Daniels said.

Logan was nodding and it was clear he was going to do whatever the docter said. Kendall had the feeling the docter was talking more to Logan than himself.

When the docter left Kendall was deep in thought.

"What wrong,Angel?" Logan asked, pulling the younger closer to him.

"We're gonna have to wait extra long now for the wedding." Kendall said sadly.

"I know,doll. But your health is way more important to me. We can wait as long as you need." Logan said kissing his loves forehead.

"Your to good for me." Kendall said, kissing Logans throat.

"Its the other way around." Logan told him, rubbing his back.

Kendall sighed again.

"I feel bad about you having to wait so long to have sex." Kendall said in a guilty voice.

"I dont feel bad. I'll wait as long as I have to. I waited nine months when we first started dating and I can wait three months." Logan said. then he cupped Kendalls face, his voice was softer than normal. "I'll never hurt you like that agan,Kendall." Logan whispered. Kendall new what he was talking about. That was something that always haunted the older, he rememvered the pain he had put the younger thrw there first night together. Logan had nightmares about that.

Kendall kissed Logan softly, whimpering.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kendall said when they parted nuzzaling into Logans neck.

"Yes, but I never get tired of it." Logan said.

Kendall kissed the older softly again. Kendall loved his life, he loved his family, his friends, his son, his job, but mostly he loved his Logan.

So yeah, this was totally suckky, but this was like a filler chapter and stuff. Please tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be the last, that will be up in about a week or somethig because its gonna be really long! anyways hope you liked it. Oh and Jackie is Kennenths wife.

Love,  
>Sarah xoxoxoxo<p>

.  
> <p>


	12. Wedding

Hi people, so this is the last chapter of My Angel. I know pure sadness, anyways in this chapter Kendall and Logan get married, this is gonna be super fluffy, funny, and the guys sing alot in this chapter, its gonna be crazy romance. Also my horrible smut scenes are back in this chapter. So yeah I hope I dont end this story on a suckie note. And sorry now if the vows are sucky, there very non-traditional and pretty much just say how they feel about each other.

Disclaimer:i DOWN OWN big time rush or any of the songs in this chapter.

Today was the big day. This was the day him and Logan would get married. Kendall would belong to Logan. And Logan would belong to Kendall. Forever.

It had been almost a year since Kendall had had Noah. Noah was a chubby, bright, happy baby. He loved both of his daddies very much, and he was a really good baby who never cried unless he was having tummy pains or he couldnt sleep. Noah was always good on set, never making a sound when his daddies were working. He loved everyone he meet even though he was always shy in the beginning. There life was perfect at the moment. The first few months had been a little hard but in a good way. They had only had two scares and they were both with Kendall.

Kendall had been in more pain then anyone had guessed and Logan and Kendall hadnt had sex for almost five months. Logan had took care of his lover with kindness and patience. Serving to his every wish and always holding him at night. Kendall loved having Logan there for him. Kendall always took care of Noah just as much as Logan did, and he never let on that he was in pain. He never had showed anyone the pain, and three months later Kendall insisted he was fine and wanted Logan to make love to him, Logan had been suspecting he was lying, and his suspisions were confirmed when he had only stuck the tip of his finger in his lover and Kendall was already sobbing and screaming in pain. He had held the younger close telling him it was okay, and Kendall had felt ashamend of himself for not giving the older any pleasure. But Logan wasnt dissapionted or mad he felt painend seeing his lover so upset.

Two months later, Kendall no longer felt any pain and told Logan he was ready. Kendall still remembered that night, it was like there souls were refinding each other and they were finally one again. Logan had made love to Kendall and every thrust, touch, kiss, was soft, slow, sweet and tender.

The second thing that had really scared everyone was that after he had Noah, Kendall got postpartum depression. It had lasted for almost four months and it was really bad. It was so bad most of his family and Logans family had to have a intervention for him. Kendall had been in denial and had yelled at them that he wasnt depressed, and that they were assholes and why were they doing this to him. He had felt so betrayed, expecially when Logan had sided with them, and Kendall had screamed at Logan that he hated him which had broken the olders heart, Kendall had never said that to him even before thet had started dating and all that drama was happening, he had only ever said that when he was giving birth to Noah and that was out of pure pain. Kendall had freaked out, screaming and trying to get out of the small room they were all in. It had killed Logan to see Kendall like that, he felt like he was dying inside, but it also seemend it was hurting Kendalls dad just as much, maybe even more. He was crying with his son and he walked over to the sobbing and screaming Kendall not even hesitating when Kendall threw a vase at him, he had forced his son in his arms, and just let Kendall freak out, until Kendall finally just broke down in his fathers arms, holding his dad back and crying into his shoulder. And finally with Logans help they told him about the consaling appiontment they had set up for him. Kendall had flew out of his dads arms, falling to the floor, curling in on himself. Logan had took Kendall in his arms, kising his head, and holding him as close as possible until fianlly Logan got Kendall to agree to go.

But now at the moment that was all in the past, and at the moment Kendall was pacing nervously in one of the extra bedrooms at Logans parents house. Logans parents had insisted on having the wedding there, there wasnt much protest because the Henderson' backyard was like sexy as hell. There was a rain forest of flowers, white christmas lights, and lines of bushes and beautiful trees.

Kendall was taking on the act of the bride,obviosly.

He had been pist as his brothers and Jessie when they had bought him a wedding dress magazine as a joke, and the three had a very serious cuss out from Logan.

The wedding was starting at 4 o'clock and Kendall would be walking in at ten past four. And for some damn reason Kendall got guilt tripped into letting his dad walk him down the aisle. He wasnt no damn girl but his mother had begged him to and finally he had agreed with a pout.

Funny thing was that yeah Kendall wasnt a girl but yet he still had bridesmaids. They included Kevins wife Jackie, Kennennths wife Chrisie, Jessies wife Melissa, Erin, Katelyn, and was a juniors bridesmaid .Ciara was his matron of honor, even if she was only 14 but het this was his wedding and he could choose who ever he wanted. He also had four flower girls. Annabeth and Mary would walk down together and then Logans other four year old neice Tori would walk down with Kennenths four year old daughter Ava.

And of course Noah was in there wedding to. They also had three ring bearers. Logans eleven year old cousin Tony who would be holding Noah, and Kendalls eight year old cousin Jacob who would be holding the pillow with the rings.

Kendall turnend to his bridesmaids nervously. All exept Annabeth, Mary,Ava, and Tori were wearing green dresses. There Wedding colors were green, black, and silver and Kendall thought he and Logan had picked the perfect dress for all of them. The dress was made for anybody shape, it was silk, strapless, emerald green, and fell to the floor gracefully, there was a small ribbon around the waist and a few fake diamonds around the top of the dress. All the girls were there hair down. The flowergirls dresses were silver, they had thick straps, and had a big ribbon tied around there waist, it fell to the little girl knees, there hair was half up, half down. Kendall thought they all looked graceful and elegant.

"I'm freaking out." Kendall cried.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"What if Logan skips out on me?" Kendall said tearfully. He was nervous Logan would desided Kendall wasnt good enough for him or he would get cold feet.

"Logan would never do that, Kendall. Logan loves you more than anything in the world. He would never skip out on you." Ciara said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her words calmend him at once.

Kendall smiled and looked at his bridesmaids. "Thats why SHES my matron of honor." He said in a teasing voice.

They all rolled there eyes with a smile.

Kendall went back to being nervous. He really needed to talk to someone who wasnt a girl. He took out his cell phone and called Carlos.

"You have reached the grooms groomsmen." Carlos said with laughs in the background.

Kendall went out into the hall. Logans grooms men included Carlos, James, Jessie, Kennenth, Kevin, and his dad.

"Am I on speakerphone?" Kendall said with a outraged growl.

"Yes, yes you are." James said.

"Motherfuckers." Kendall growled.

"Language Kendall." Kevin teased.

"Fuck you, Kevin." Kendall shot back, all the groomsmen laughed again, and Kendall heard Logans laugh mixed in making his heart thud.

"I think Logan does that enough." Kevin said.

Kendall blushed.

"Shut up." Kendall snapped.

"Hows your limp?" Jessie teased.

"Jessie you motherfucker, I swear on my sons life if you fucking-"

"Calm down now Kendall. Wouldnt wanna scare Logan away would you?" Kennenth said in a taunting tone.

Kendall squeaked, that was exactly what he was afraid off, even thought he knew they were kidding it still freaked him out to no end. Kendall started hypervenalating.

"Why do I have the feeling I shouldnt have said that?" Kennenths said.

"Um...Kendall are you okay?" James asked.

"Yes." He gasped, trying to calm himself down.

"Do you need your inhaler?" he heard Logan ask. Not alot of people knew that Kendall not only had asthma but also had panic attacks some times, also he was claustrophobic and the hallway suddenly felt very small to him. Logan was one of the people who knew.

"No." He choaked out.

"Were are you?" Logan asked.

"Hallway." Kendall gasped.

"Maybe I should-" Logan began.

"No! You cant see me till the wedding!" Kendall cried.

"Carlos will get it." Logan said. Kendall hesitated but agreed, he hung up and sat down in the hallway.

He felt Carlos tap on his shoulder, he grabbed his inhaler and took a few puffs before calming down. Carlos sat down next to him.

"So are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you freak out? Because of what Kennenth said?" Carlos said.

Kendall bit his lip. "Yes. I dont know why but I'm so nervous." Kendall said with a smile.

"Logan would never skip out on you." Carlos said.

"I know its just...can I tell you a secret?" Kendall asked.

"Of course." Carlos said.

"For like the last two weeks I've been having these nightmares about Logan leaving me." Kendall said there was unshed tears in his voice

"At the Alter?" Carlos asked.

"That to. But just like him leaving in general. One night I had this dream where Logan tried to kill me, another time he beat me, one time he raped me. One night I dreamend he hated me, and cheated on me. Another time it was he only stayed with me because he felt bad for getting me pregnant. Another time he left me at the Alter for someone else." Kendall said.

"Thats fucking crazy. Kendall you know Logan would never do that,right?" Carlos said

"Yes. Wanna know what the worse one was?" Kendall whispered.

Carlos wasnt sure he wanted to know but he said yes anyways.

"He never really loved me, and only dated me to take my virginity." Kendall said.

"Dude Your not gonna be fucking depressed on your wedding day." Carlos told him.

Kendall chuckled.

"I'm not depressed I'm just...having some anxiety. And seriously the girls are not helping. There just chatting about there wedding days and how nervous they were, they dont know how to calm me down. It sucks sometimes just being around girls I need a guy to get into my brain."

"So is that why you called me?" Carlos said in amusement.

"Well, you are my best friend. James's jokes wouldnt help right now, and my stupid brothers even thought I love them would say the wrong thing. You, can actually be mature sometimes and supportive." Kendall said.

Carlos laughed.

"Well what do you need me to do?" Carlos said.

"Just...talk to me about normal stuff." Kendall said, making Carlos chuckle lightly.

"Hows Noah?" Carlos said. This was unexpected and Carlos really didnt know what to say.

"He's good." Kendall said with a sigh.

"How are you and James?" Kendall asked, smirking.

"Amazing." Carlos said with a blush.

"Did you guys decide whos the permanent top yet?" Kendall snickered, making Carlos slap him.

"Yes. Me." Carlos said looking at the wall.

"Logan owes me Money." Kendall said, remembering there bet.

"How much?" Carlos asked with outrage.

"50 bucks." Kendall said with a shrug.

"You guys fucking bet on everything." Carlos said with a half amused, half annoyed look.

"Thats how we roll." Kendall said with a cheesy smile.

Suddenly they heard a door open and Carlos and Kendall looked up seeing Chrisie come out in her green dress.

"Kendall you have to get dressed now." she said with a warm smile.

Kendall and Carlos got up.

"Have fun putting your dress on." Carlos teased. Kendall flipped him off.

"No thats Logans job." Carlos said skipping away and into the room were Logan and they other groomsmen where.

"Hes such a jackass." Kendall told his sister-in-law.

Chrisie laughed and led him into the room. Kendall went into the bathroom in the room with his suit. He came out a few minuts later, his white shirt tucked into his black pants, he was done with his belt and he put on the emerald green vest then but on his jacket, he put his bowtie around his neck but left it undone.

"How do I look?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Logans gonna faint." Erin said, making the other girls laugh.

"You look pretty, uncle kenny." Ava said. Ava had dirty blond wavy hair that fell to her shoulders, and big gray eyes that she got from Chrisie.

"Thanks, sweetie." Kendall said, picking the little girl up, and resting her at his hip.

"Are you nervous?" Annabeth asked.

"A little." Kendall said.

"Dont be nervous." Tori and Mary said. Tori was Annabeths little sister, they were nine months apart, she to had blue eyes, and she also had black hair exept her's was curly. At the moment she was holding Annabeth's hand. She clearly adored her sister.

Kendall chuckled amazed at how comforting four little girls could be. He put Ava back on her feet and she went to cling on Mary.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Katelyn openend it and let Logan and Kendalls moms in.

"15 Minutes." told them, before her eyes fell on Kendall.

"You look very handsome, dear." She said warmly.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"I'm so happy to have you as my son-in-law." said.

"I'm not your son in law yet." Kendall said in a teasing voice, making her chuckle.

"You look nervous,dear." His mom told him.

"Mmmm I wonder why?" Kendall said in a sarcastic voice.

His mom hit his shoulder lightly.

"I cant believe my babies getting married." she cried.

"Jesus mom, calm down. Your gonna smear you make-up." he said.

"Its water-proof. I'm gonna cry." she declared.

"Me to." Mrs,Henderson said, and then they hugged each other.

"Jesus Chrsit. You to are insane." said walking in.

"Dad save me! The females are tearing me apart!" Kendall said drmatically.

Kendall dad laughed loudly.

"Girls its time to get in line." His dad said. The girls left smiling brightly at Kendall as they left.

"I cant believe this is happening." Kendall said to his dad with a bright smile.

"I remeber the day I married your mother." Kendalls dad said taking a seat next to his son.

"Were you nervous?" Kendall asked.

"Of course, I was. But that didnt stop me. I love your mother." Kendall dad said.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son."

"Have you ever had like bad feelings about me being gay? Like were you ever dissapionted in me?" Kendall sounded like a child as he said it.

"Of course not. You love who you love. I'll always love you weather your straight, or gay, or Bi. your my son." Kendalls dad said. "Plus I really like Logans hes a great boy, and a sweet kid."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah he is."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. stuck her head in.

"Its time." she told them.

Kendall stood up and so did his dad.

"You ready?" he asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded.

They walked threw the house slowly, not saying a word. When they got to the door that led to the aisle. Kendall took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Kendalls dad stood closer to him and he opened the door they walked about a three yards, and then the music began it wasnt the bridal march Kendall had killed that first thing, it was the back ground music to the titanic song. They came around the hedge, and Kendalls breath caught in his throat.

Everyone was standing up, looking at him with warms smiles and happy eyes. James's, Carlos's, Logan's, and Kendall's moms were all crying holding onto each other. The aisle carpet was silver, the girls stood in a perfect line all smiling at him, and so did the groomsmen, there was flowers and beautiful thing everywhere, but Kendall had only eyes for one person. Everyone else was looking at him but he only had eyes for one of them. Logan. Logan stood in a black suit, with a black vest and tie, he had a bright smile on his face as he watched Kendall. Logan looked so beautiful, and Kendall wasnt even half ways down the aisle when he started to cry. The silent tears sprung loose from his eyes, they ran down his smiling face. When he got under the arche were Logan stood, he gave his father a hug, then he turnend to Logan. Logan stared into his eyes. and Kendall couldnt think of a time when he had ever been happier.

"Hi." Logan whispered to him with a smile, he had tears in his eyes.

"Hi." Kendall whispered back.

The preacher welcomend the people there, telling them what they were there for even thought they all knew it. Kendall was only have paying ateention to the preacher words all he could do is force himself not to cry and stare into Logans happy brown eyes once he had stopped crying.

"The couple has written there own vows." the preacher said with a smile.

Logan cleared his throat nervously, reaching into his pocket, then the other on looking confused he smiled when he found the white note card. He looked at it for a second, then looked at Kendall.

"Kendall Schmidt...I love you more than anything in this world. Your the most perfect, beautiful person I have ever meet in my life. You make everyday perfect just by smiling, you can take all the pain away with just a hug. Your my light when all ther is is darkness. You've always been there for me if I asked you to or not. You always loved me mo matter what even when I was an idiot. I wanna spend every second of forever with you. Your my everything, my heart, my every thought, my every breath, the father of my child. This is the happiest day of my life and it always will be because I get to always be with you. I Love you and I always will, forever." Logans voice cracked every know and then trying to get the words out without crying, Kendall was crying all over again. Logan smiled at Kendall then putting the note card in his pocket.

Kendall took his own note care off, giving himself a moment to calm himself down.

"Logan Henderson...I've loved you since the first day we meet. your everything I've ever wanted, all my dreams come true. You've always put up with me even when I was childish or over dramatic. You took care of me when I needed it and even when I didnt. You never gave up on me when I felt like everybody else was, you never made me feel unloved, beause you always loved me. You've always been so patient with me, waited when I wasnt ready to look forward. You've always been at my side, always supporting me, loving me even when it was hard to. Your my insperation, my protecter, my truelove, my lover, my soulmate, and my best friend. I Love you Logan." Logan had tears running down his face, the bridesmaids were sobbing behind Kendall. Kendall could see the groomsmen crying, and so was he.

The preacher then asked James and Carlos, who had taken the rings from Jacob, for the rings.

The preacher handed Logan Kendalls ring.

"repeat after me." he told Logan who nodded.

"With this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring I thee wed." Logan repaeated and but the ring on Kendalls finger.

The preacher handed the other ring to Kendall and told him to repeat after him which he did.

"With this ring I thee wed." Kendall whispered and slid the ring on Logans fingers. The couple held hands and looked into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you married. You may Kiss." The preacher said with a smile.

Kendall threw his arms around Logans neck, as Logan put his arms around Kendalls waist, and they kissed. The kiss was sweet and soft. The kiss they would remeber for the rest of there lives. There tears meshed together, and they didnt wanna let each other go. And they were happy to know that know theywould never had to. Applause serounded them as they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"I congratulate the marriage Of Logan and Kendall Henderson." The preacher said, making Kendall and Logan giggle. That would take a while to get used to. The pair finally walked down the aisle, happily.

the wedding reception took place a few yards away and around a hedge. There was a huge white, silk linnend tent filled with flowers, and tables, and ballons. The couple walked in smiling at eachother.

"I Love you Logan Henderson." Kendall whispered against Logans lips.

"And I Love you Kendall Henderson." Logan whispered before kissing Kendalls lips softly.

The first people to reach them were James and Carlos who gave them both hugs. Then it was there families who hugged them, there mothers saying 'My new son'.

It took almost a hour for everything to settle down. People were finally in there seats, everyone had gotten there. The room was darkenend and then suddenly Dustin who had taken on the roll of there DJ was demanding them to dance there first dance.

Logan took Kendall hand and led him onto the dance floor, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans neck softly, and Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls waist. The rested there foreheads together and kissed softly as the song began. No one was surprised by there choice of song. Because hey that was THERE song. Nothing Even Matters played as they started to dance.

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters

It's like one for the haters and two for all of those Who try to shut us down, they don't really know There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no

"This is the happiest day of my life." Kendall whispered as they danced.

"Mine too." Logan told him kissing his chin.

"I never actually thought I would ever get to have you." Kendall told him remebering all the drama before they had gotten together. They both shivered.

"I always loved you." Logan told him.

"I know. I was so stupid for not realizing it." Kendall said Kissing Logan.

I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes When we're together, baby, anything goes 'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no

This wall we built together There ain't no way of knocking it over We'll be here forever Getting closer and closer, baby

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze They disappear and it's just you and me Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no

Forget about our problems, forget about our past I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah

This wall we built together There ain't no way of knocking it over We'll be here forever That I told you, that I told you, baby

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, eh And nothing even matters

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

Nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters, woah We don't even need to fight Everything will be alright, oh, yeah Nothing even matters but you and I

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, nothing even matters And nothing even matters

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, nothing even matters And nothing even matters, baby

They can all talk Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah And nothing even matters, woah And nothing even matters

When the song was over, Kendall kissed Logan deeply, begging entrance into Logans mouth. Logan openend his mouth, with a happy moan. Kendall fought Logan touch and nail for dominance and when Logan gave it to him finally with a happy sigh he moanend. Logan pulled at his hair gentle, and Kendall had a hard grip on Logans hips.

"Dudes, I know you just got married, but do you have to make out on the dance floor?" Dustin said into the microphone, making everyone laugh.

Kendall and Logan broke apart.

"I cant wait til I get you home." Logan purred into his ear, grapping his hips.

Kendall moanend softly, then Logan led them off the dance floor as the a song started to play, they walked over to Logans parents, who were chatting with Kendalls parents

"Hey." Logan said as they approached. His parents turnend to him.

"Hi,dear." Both mothers said, as Logan pulled Kendall to his said and wrapped a arm around him.

"Are you guys still watching Noah tonight?" Logan asked.

"Of course." His father said with a smile.

"We gotta let you kids have your fun." Kendalls dad said with a wink, Kendall blushed, and Loan busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, I love your dad." Logan told Kendall, laughing.

"More than you love me?" Kendall said with a fake pout.

Logan smiled, a gave Kendall a Eskimo Kiss.

"Fuck no."

Kendall giggled, and gave Logan a quick kiss.

"Jesus, your guys are so cute I just wanna cut my eyes out." Jessie said, as he, kennenth, and Kevin jionend the group.

Logan smirked at the them before attacking Kendalls mouth, and grabbing the youngers butt. Kendall gasped into Logans mouth, twisting his fingers into Logans dark hair.

" will you stop that? I'm gonna puke." Kevin gagged as Kendall moanend softly.

Logan let go with a wet po that caused the five males fake throw up, and the women to smile.

"Jesus, your gonna kill me, Old Man." Kendall told his older husband.

Logan gasped and glared playfully.

"Screw you." Logan said.

Kendall made a playful cunfused look.

"But dont you already do that?" Kendall said. Logan howled with laughter, as even there mothers rolled there eyes at there sons. Kendall laughs with him.

Suddenly Kendall gives Logan a panicked look.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

"Five thirty." Logan said calmly before he screamend.

"Mom go sit down now!" Logan and Kendall said together.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kendall said.

They gave there sons confused looks before going back to there tables. There sons and husbands followed them with amusemnt. Kendall and Logan ran over to Dustin.

"Dee its time." Kendall said as he and Logan came to a stop infront of him. Dustin smiled and handed them two microphones. He darkenend the room and but flashing lights were Kendall and Logan stood, then asked for everyones attention which they got.

"Hey everyone! Me and Logan would like to start off with thanking you for coming to are wedding. But we have something ver important to do right now." He gestured for his husband to continue. Logan smiled at him before turning on his mic.

"Me and Kenny would like to sing a very specail song for the most important women in are lifes. Are Mothers. We both know how much you take care of us and love us, and we wanna show you how much we love you to." Logan looked at Kendall to continue.

"So with that we will begin, this is a song dedicated to both are birthmothers and are new mothers." Kendall said, fist pumping Logan.

Dustin started the music as a light purple flashed on both of there mothers would had shocked expressions but were smiling broadly.

'"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>It must have been cold there in my shadow,<br>to never have sunlight on your face.  
>You were content to let me shine, that's your way.<br>You always walked a step behind'"

Kendall and Logan sang at the same time smiling at there moms.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
>while you were the one with all the strength.<br>A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
>A beautiful smile to hide the pain.<p>

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
>and everything I would like to be?<br>I can fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.<p>

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
>but I've got it all here in my heart.<br>I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
>I would be nothing without you.<p>

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
>You're everything I wish I could be.<br>I could fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.<p>

Kendall and Logan moved towards there mothers slowly,and when they reached them, Kendall and Logan turnend off there mics and handed them to there grinning brothers as instead BETTE MIDLER's voice came softly from the speakers. Kendall took his mothers hands and draged her to the dance floor as Logan did the same to his mother. They danced about a yard part and both boys mouthed the words to there moms, as they cried softly.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
>You're everything, everything I wish I could be.<br>Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,<br>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
>You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.<br>Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.<br>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
>so high I almost touch the sky.<br>Thank you, thank you,  
>thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.<p>

Logans and Kendalls moms hugged them tightly, kissing there sons cheeks and then Logans mom hugged Kendall, and Kendalls mom hugged Logan. They left the dance floor slowly, as Kendalls brothers ran up and handed them back there mics.

"We hope you all enjoyed that." Logan said as people clapped.

"But we are happy to say this is only the beginning of are song dedication and we will be annoying you all for the next almost hour. If you have any objections please throw chocolate at us." Kendall said with a grin.

"But Kendall you love chocolate." Logan said.

"Shhhh they werent supposed to know that." Kendall said in his mic with a charming smile. Everyone laughed and Logan ruffled Kendalls hair.

"We would also like to add that song was also for are dads, but they refused to let us say it and know I'm gonna get bitched out later but anyways I love you dad and you to are alos my hero." Logan said smiling at his and Kendalls dads.

"This next song is dedicated to are son, Noah." Logan said. Kendall walked over to Melissa who was holding Noah and brought him onto the dance floor. Logan held him so he was right inbetween him and Logan. Logan kissed his sons forehead as the song began.

You're my life's one miracle Everything I've done that's good And you break my heart with tenderness And I confess it's true I never knew a love like this 'til you

You're the reason I was born Now I finally know for sure And I'm overwhelmed with happiness So blessed to hold you close The one that I love most Though the future has so much for you in store Who could ever love you more

The nearest thing to heaven You're my angel from above Only God creates such perfect love

Logan reached out and pulled both Kendall and Noah closer to him, holding onto his mic and looking at both of them one arm wrapped around them. His eyes watered as he held the two most important people in his life close to him. Looking at two sets of the green eyes he loved so much. Feeling how lucky he was to have thoose to in his life. Thankful Kendall had gotten pregnant. Noah was such a blessing to them. Logan wondered what he would do without them.

When you smile AT me I cry And to save your life I'd die With a romance that is pure in heart You are my dearest part Whatever it requires I live for your desires Forget my own, your needs will come before Who could ever love you more

There is nothing you could ever do To make me stop loving you And every breath I take Is always for your sake You sleep inside my dreams And know for sure Who could ever love you more.

"I love you, honey." Kendall told Noah, kissing his sons hair. Then reaching over and kissing Logan. People were clapping wildly, and they could hear a few people crying. Kendall and Logan both walked Noah off of the floor, kissing him once more each before givving him over to Ciara.

Then With Dustins help they got four chairs on the dance floor, right infront of them were they stood. Logan and Kendall handed Dustin there mics and they walked over to where there siblings sat. Logan grabbed Jessie and Katherine, and Kendall grabbed Kennenth and Kevin. They pulled there siblings out onto the floor and sat them in the chairs.

"This song is for are siblings Kennenth, Kevin, Jessie, and Katherine." Logan said.

Kendall and Logan smiled at there siblings who looked surprised and pleased, while they looked at there siblings in adorement. Because it didnt matter how much they fought or they had there hard feeling they would always love there brothers and sister.

When you look back on times we had I hope you smile And know that through the good and through the bad I was on your side when nobody could hold us down We claimed the brightest star And we, we came so far And no they won't forget

[Chorus]  
>Whenever you remember times gone by Remember how we held our heads so high When all this world was there for us And we believed that we could touch the sky Whenever you remember, I'll be there Remember how we reached that dream together Whenever you remember<p>

When you think back on all we've done I hope you're proud When you look back and see how far we've come It was our time to shine And nobody could hold us down They thought they'd see us fall But we, we stood so tall And no we won't forget

Logan took his little sisters hand, making here stand up and spinning her in a few circles making her giggle.

Whenever you remember times gone by Remember how we held our heads so high When all this world was there for us And we believed that we could touch the sky Whenever you remember, I'll be there Remember how we reached that dream together Whenever you remember

Yeah, Oh

We claimed the brightest star And we, we came so far You know that we, we showed them all And no they won't forget

Yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by Remember how we held our heads so high When all this world was there for us And we believed that we could touch the sky Whenever you remember, I'll be there Remember how we reached that dream together Whenever you remember

Whenever you remember

Oh, whenever you remember

When they were done all there siblings stood up at the same time and gave Kendall and Logan tight hugs.

"And this last song we dedicate to are best friends James, and Carlos." Logan said.

"Because as your best friends its are jobs to emmbaress you." Kendall said making Logan snicker. Dustin dragged James and Carlos onto the dance floor, they both looked horrified making the couple laugh.

When you're sad,  
>When you're feeling low When you're hurt and don't know where to go.<br>Think of me-  
>There I'll be,<br>Anytime you need a friend.

When you're down,  
>And your luck runs out,<br>Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,  
>It's OK-<br>Turn my way,  
>Anytime you need a friend.<p>

When you're scared,  
>I will stay with you,<br>When you feel you're falling,  
>I'll lift you.<br>When you're heart breaks,  
>I'll ease your aches,<br>Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
>Anytime you need a friend.<p>

All our lives,  
>Anywhere we are, Just reach out-I'll never be too far.<br>Come what may There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend.

Kendall put a arm around Carlos's shoulders and Logan did the same to James as they both sang dramatically. They were trying to play it off as a joke but James and Carlos were there best friends they had helped Kendall and Logan threw everything. They were always there for them and they loved James and Carlos for that.

When you're scared,  
>I will stay with you,<br>When you feel you're falling,  
>I'll lift you.<br>When you're heart breaks,  
>I'll ease your aches,<br>Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
>Anytime you need a friend.<p>

When you need a friend,  
>Come what may,<br>There I'll stay,  
>Now until the very end,<br>Anytime you need a friend.  
>Anytime,<br>Whatever it takes,  
>Anytime, Anywhere,<br>Anytime you need a friend

As soon as they were released James and Carlos both scremend and ran away playfully making Logan and Kendall and everyone else howl with laughter.

"Well that was alot of fun for us, and we hope you all enjoyed this, ut as that was the last song-" Kendall began but was suddenly cut off by Logan.

"Actually it isnt." Logan said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as I have one more song to sing."

"To who?" Kendall asked confused

Logan smiled. "You."

Before he could protest Logan had pushed him into a chair, there was a single spot light one both of them as Kendall looked at Logan in amazemnt.

"Hit it, Dee." Logan told Dustin, dustin smirked and started the song.

Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

Logan reached a hand off and cupped Kendalls face, looking into the tear filled green eyes.

don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark

Logan lend forwards and nuzzled Kendalls neck, smelling his skin, and then kising his lips at a pause.

Your hair all around me Baby, you surround me You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better

Logan ran a hand threw Kendalls hair, then took Kendalls hand and put it over his heart.

I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better

This song described everything that Kendall made him feel. The moment he had heard it he had pictured Kendall in his mind and that was only after a week of knowing the boy. It showed how much he loved Kendall. He loved Kendall more than anything in the world. Kendall was his Angel.

I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do Oh, every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you

They both had tears running down there faces as Logan finished. Kendall stood up and flung his amrs around Logans neck, kissing the older full on the mouth. It was desperate, sweet, and tender. It was the meaning of what they felt for each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kendall was leaning against the bar, watching his friends and family dance with each other, smiling when he saw Ciara dance with Noah, holding his little body and spinning both of them.

"Hi Angel."

Kendall turnend around to meet his husbands bright brown eyes.

"Hi Henderson." Kendall said.

"Shut up, Henderson." Logan shot back making Kendall giggle at his new last name.

"Make me." Kendall said, wiggling his hips teasingly.

Logan smirked and pulled Kendall towards him, he kissed the blonde roughly, stuffing his tongue down the youngers throat, making him let out a husky moan. Logan let go with a pop and Kendall was indeen silenced.

"I wish we could get out of here." Kendall said after a minute, nuzzaling into Logans neck.

"But we have to have cake first!" Logan protested with a pout.

"Your such a fatty." Kendall said slapping Logans stomach.

"But I want Cake." Logan said.

"So you'd rather have Cake then Sex." Kendall said in outrage.

"Cake." Was all Logan said in answer.

Kenedall pouted at Logan. Logan smirked at him and wrapped his arms around the youngers neck, he placed a soft kiss on Kendalls lips.

"You know I'd rather have you baby." Logan whispered, Kendall giggle and pecked Logans lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Logan took a bite of the cake and let out a pleasurd moan.

"This is fucking amazing." Logan told Kendall with another moan, as he took another bite.

Kendall took a bite as well, he nodded slowly, before swallowing.

"Its good but..."

"But?" Logan asked.

Kendall blushed and moved to whisper in Logans ear.

"You taste so much better." Kendall said in a huskily making Logan moan softly at his words.

Logan then chuckled softly.

"You want me so bad dont you baby." Logan said nipping at Kendalls neck.

Kendall whimpered in his ear.

"Cant wait to pound into that tight little ass." Logan whispered so no one could hear. It was a rare accasion when Logan talked dirty to him, something he really really enjoyed. He almost loved it as much as when Logan made soft love to him. Almost.

Kendall whimpered again, and nuzzaled into Logans neck. He kissed the soft skin there once and he felt Logan smile against his cheek.

The sound of spoons hitting glass filled the room, Logan and Kendall shared a smile before Kendall gave Logan a soft kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Logan held Kendalls hand as he drove them back to there house. Noah was spending the night at Kendalls parents house and Logans parents were spending the night to help. Kendall and Logan would then spend two days with Noah before they went on there honeymoon.

Logan parked and then shut off the car. He quickly got out and ran to Kendalls side. He opened the door and offered Kendall a hand. Kendall took it with a smile, Logan pulled Kendall up, then let the blond go and tapped his chin.

"What?" Kendall asked with a blush.

"Trying to figure out the best way the pick you up." Logan said eyeing Kendalls body.

"Logan you are not-" Kendall then screeeched when Logan swopped down and picked him up bridal style.

"Logan your insane." Kendall said with a laugh.

"No, I'm romantic." Logan said with a cheeky grin.

"That to but-"

"No butts but yours, Angel. I'm carrying you." Logan said with authority. Logan closed his car door with his foot. He carried a gigging Kendall to the door then opens the door without letting him go. He shuts that door with his foot as well. He carried Kendall up the stairs, the younger is actually ver light.

"Your strong,Old Man." Kendall comments.

"I'm an old man, huh? Well I guess this old man is to tired to make love to this little boy." Logan said with a fake yawn.

"No no no. I'm sorry. Your not a old man, your a younge god to men." Kendall said.

"Whos Whipped now?" Logan askes with a smirk.

"Still you, bitch." Kendall said.

Logan rolls his eyes, then opens there bedroom door. Kendalls eyes widens at what he sees. There red rose pedals all over the floor and then pedals in the shape of a heart on the bed. The room is only lighted by cream colored candles all over the dressers, and the bed side tables. It was even more romantic then it was when Logan took his virginity.

"You did all this for me?" Kendall asked.

"Of course." Logan whispered.

He carried Kendall over to the bed, dropping him so his head hit the pillows. Logan removed both his and Kendalls foot wear, before climbing inbetween Kendalls slightly spread legs.

"I Love you, Logan." Kendall said.

"I Love you to, Kendall." Logan said back. They both had tears in there eyes as they looked at each other.

"I'm so glad you fell on your face that day on set." Logan said suddenly, Kendall blushed.

"Wanna know whats weird?" Kendall asked Logan.

"What, baby?" Logan asked.

"Whenever you talk about the past like that, before we were together. For like a minute I just remember Friend Logan, not Romantic Logan. Like its starting all over again. Like right know because I'm explaning it I just see you as my best friend, no as my husband or lover." Kendall said.

Logan chuckled.

"Your so adorable." Logan whispered, before kissing Kendall lightly.

Kendall moanend into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the olders neck and brough him fully on top of him. Logan started undoing Logans tie, as Kendall untied Logan. Both dark ribbons of fabric, we thrown to the floor, as they took of there jackets and they landed over the bed post. Logan ripped off kendalls vest, throwing it over his shoulder hastily, as Kendall did the same to Logan.

Logan broke off from the kiss and started lightly kissing Kendalls neck, as Kendall unbuttonend Logans shirt, sliding it off of his husbands shoulders and then his arms and throwing it behind Logan careful not to hit any candles, even thought it was hard to when you were panting for breath.

Kendall unbuckled Logans pants, and slid a hand under them and his boxers. He rubbed Logans hard dick for a minute before stroking it slowly, making Logan moan beautifully. Logan bucked into Kendalls hand.

"F-Faster." Logan begged Kendall. Kendall smirked happy he finally got a little dominance in there relationship. Kendall went faster, he could torture Logan another time, but not now, this was to perfect.

Logan was crying out in pleasure, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting wildly. Finally Logan came shouting Kendalls name into the youngers neck, covering his boxers and pants in cum. After Logan could breath normally, he grabbed Kendalls shirt and ripped it open, buttons popping, kust like there first night together. Logan did that alot and he wouldnt be surprised if half of his shirts didnt have buttons any more.

Logan threw the shirt over his shoulder, then pulled Kendalls pants down slowly, kissing Kendalls hips and legs as he did so. Then he did the same to Kendalls boxers, licking Kendalls hip bones. When Kendall was naked, Logan stood up on the bed between the youngers legs, letting his pants fall and then he kicked them off.

Kendall looked up at him. Retaking naked Logan in. Logan was so beautiful with his musclear shoulders, and sharp hip bones, and the deep V of his hips. His pale body glowed in the candle light. Kendall had to keep himself from drooling.

Logan sat down inbetween Kendalls legs about to kiss him when he remembered something.

"Angel were did you put the lube and condoms I bought this weekend?" Logan asked Kendall.

"I hide them." Kendall told him.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I dont want you to use them." Kendall told them.

"Angel, you could get pregnant." Logan told him.

"So? I thought you wanted another baby, you said so the other day. And if I do get pregnant then I do, and if I dont, I dont." Kendall said biting his lip.

"Kendall..." Logan sighed.

"Are you saying you dont want another baby?" Kendall said.

"No. I do. But I know its really hard on you,Love. I dont wanna see you in so much pain again." Logan said thruthfully.

"To me its worth it." Kendall told Logan.

"I know baby but what if...you get depressed again?" Logan said carefully. He had hated seeing Kendall like that. Kendall gave him a hurt look.

"I told you not to talk about that." Kendall said as a single tear ran down his face. Logan wipped it away.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I shoudnt have said that, I know how much it hurts you." Logan said in a guilty voice.

Kendall grabbed his hands. "Dont Logie. Its are wedding night, lets not ruin it but going down hurt lane."

Logan nodded before kissing Kendall softly. When he pulled away, he covered too fingers with Saliva, then spread Kendalls legs widded. Logan circled Kendalls hole slowly, loving how Kendalls breath hitched. He slid one finger in past the ring of muscles.

"Oh Logan." Kendall whimpered. Logan smiled inserting a second finger into the blond. He began a scissoring motion making Kendalls moan. Then logan carefully got a third finger in, Kendall tensed for a second before relaxing and pushing back on Logans fingers. Logan smirked before rubbing Kendalls prostate roughly making the younger to cry out.

"Logan please." Kendall whispered. "I need you inside me." Kendall whimpered.

Logan moanand, removing his fingers and then pushing in slowly, when he was all the way in, he waited for Kendall to adjust.

"Fuck Logan. I almost how big you were-ngh-I've missed having you in me, baby. Ngh-fuck Logan." Kendall said as he agusted. They hadnt had sex for almost a month due to the wedding and Noah. They were so tired at the end of the day with all the planning and then coming home and taking care of the baby, then there was work on top of it. At the end of the day all Logan uaually had strength for was to pull the blonde in the arms and kiss him goodnight.

"Are you good,Angel?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall let out a whin and pushed down on Logans memeber.

"Yes." he panted.

Logan slid out til he was almost all the way out of Kendall, then slammend back in. They both cried out at the same time. Kendall wrapped his legs around Logans neck, as the older thrust in and out off him slowly. This was amazing. To have the most beautiful bruneete inside of him, looking down at him with his beautiful brown eyes, moaning his name.

"Harder!" Kendall screamend when Logan hit his sweet spot. Logan did as he was asked, and kissed his husbands neck, leaving small love bites.

Kendall felt his head spin when Logan grabbed his hips, and thrust into him hard, but s;low as hell, the way they both liked it.

"You feel amazing." Logan groanend into Kendalls neck, as the blonde started scratching at his back and shoulders.

"Oh, oh Logan." Kendall cried when he felt the familier curl in his stomach. logan was close to. He loved the feeling of being inside of Kendall. Kendall was so tight, he was always tight, it was just something that made the blond magic.

"Touch me." Kendall begged.

Logan slid a hand inbetween there sweaty bodies, taking a hold of Kendalls thick memeber, and stroking in time with his thrusts. He was so close to going over the edge and he could tell the blonde was to without him even having to say it. It was everything the blonde did. The way he threw his head back, the way he couldnt close his eyes, the way his legs were shaking wildly on either side of him. Logan thrust once more into the tight het of Kendall, harder than any other of the thrusts and then Logan and Kendall were both coming screaming each other's name loudly.

Logans body was so weak he couldnt keep himself up and he collapsed onto his husband. Kendall was whimpering in after shook, and they were both panting wildly. After a minute logan slid out of Kendall slowly, he fell in the open space next to his husband, Kendall cuddled up to his chest, kissing over Logans beating heart.

"I love you." Kendall whispered.

Logan looked down at him, he cupped the silky soft skin of Kendalls cheek, then gave him a loving kiss.

"I Love you,too."

"Your my world." Kendall told him reaching up and stroking Logans face.

"And your My Angel." Logan whispered before kissing Kendall again.

THE END!

Very important author's note:

So I hope I ended this on a good note. I was teary eyed the whole time I wrote this. I hope I didnt dissapoint you guys with the ending. So that you guys know I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this story. Its gonna be about how Logan and Kendall got together. Thats was why I was mentioning all the 'drama' bbefore they had gotten together. If you want a prequel tell me, and I might possible maybe make one. Also If anyone likes my writing, please go to my profile and answere my poll question, because I wanna know you guys oppinion on which story I should write next.  
>Also I'm sorry if the songs in the middle of the story annoyed you. I was thinking about deleating it, but then I was like Nah, I'm just gonna leave it. I hope you guys liked the vows. I wrote them all by myselfand I hoped they were good. Anyways sorry if I Made anyone emotional.<br>Also I would like to thank all the people who followed this story, who gave it a chance, and didnt give me shit when it was all mest up and sucked. This story has really improved me as a writer. So yeah thank you guys for loving this story, and reviewing it.

Love,  
>Sarah xoxoxoxoxoxoxo<p>


End file.
